Unbalanced
by WhoJackman
Summary: Preying for a Panther Companion Story - covers the events of the afore mentioned story from Tim's point of view. Tim moves in with the Taylor's but finds life around Julie a little unnerving.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbalanced**** -****Chapter 1**

Tim was homeless and he wasn't even sure how it had happened. His brother, his flesh and blood, had hooked up with one of his ex's and Tyra hadn't wanted to house him at all. Many times he had felt isolated but this was by far the worst. No one cared – that was the worst thing. Everyone was fine believing that Riggins would cope, that he would land on his feet. He was overlooked. He didn't really know how he had ended up living with the Ferret Guy but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Until he had finally caught on to the whole meth lab concept and then he'd never been that scared, not that he showed it at the time.

Tim had found himself on the Taylor's doorstep praying that the Coach would take pity on him. He had nowhere else to go and he couldn't take anymore rejection. The Coach had taken one look at him and he'd found himself sleeping on their couch. The strain of Mrs Coach not being advised and Julie's clear hatred of his presence was tempered by his joy at being in a family. Being safe was not a bad feeling either. He wasn't stupid enough to think that this was his family but for the first time he truly saw what he'd been missing. It hurt.

It was interesting sharing living quarters with people who lived in clean surrounds. Tim experienced a weird buzz from doing the dishes, taking the trash out, mowing the lawn and doing what he could. He'd never been expected to do mundane chores other kids complain about but he enjoyed it. It was fun, who'd have thought? He hadn't quite got the hang of the bathroom though. Four people and one bathroom was pretty tough. He had decided as soon as he had moved in that he was going to prove himself to be invaluable and minimally intrusive to the Taylor's life. If that meant getting up early, something that was against his personal beliefs, then that is what he would do. He'd jump into the shower before anyone else was up. It was another new experience. There were pink bottles, spongy things, scratchy gloves and a variety of scrubs. It was an experience making his way through the bottles, smelling each. He had also noticed that the black stuff in the grout of his shower at home wasn't here. Weird. Tim could be used to this!

The remarks started pretty much straight away. His presence obviously annoyed the crap out of Julie and she wasn't hiding it...at all. She'd say stuff like'_so long Tim? Did you get confused with lather, rinse,_ _and repeat_?' At first he thought she'd busted him for using her shampoo but he'd respond in an apathetic way and continue on. Tim could understand that she felt that her family had been hijacked but he wasn't going to ruin being in their house.

He didn't know when he had noticed that Julie wasn't Little Julie Taylor the Coach's Daughter – who would have thunk it, she was a girl? That thought really stunned him. He'd never really noticed before.

Julie would follow him in the shower queue, always with a snarky remark. Being partially clothed near her made him nervous and Tim was never nervous. He didn't like the feeling that she thought so little of him either. So he tried harder. He watched some horrid show about spoilt blonde people with her and pretended to be interested for her benefit. He'd sneak food off of her plate and gladly receive her playful swats. He started giving her lifts to school thinking this is what family does for one another. The insults continued coming thick and fast but he figured that was her way. Just like silence was his.

By the end of the first week he had fallen in love...with baby. Gracie was quite simply the apple of her daddy's eye and Tim was beginning to feel exactly the same. He had absolutely no experience with babies but this little one stole his heart. The first time he went near her she had grabbed his pointer finger with remarkable strength. She wouldn't let go and he'd ended up sitting next to her crib for 70 minutes just speaking to her. Gracie really did seem to love his voice and it was nice to spend time with someone who liked him so much if the smile was any indication. Yep, family life was great.

Julie continues to stomp around, swishing to and fro and generally being a pain. It provoked the joker in him so he found himself doing this just to get her goat. Sneaking items into her laundry proved to be a particular winner. She was handy though. When the girls in school realised he was living at the Taylor's the calls had started. Julie was surprisingly useful in making excuses and sending them on wild goose chases. It was then he realised that he may have some not-so-family feelings for her and it scared the heck out of him. The Coach would skin him alive if he'd ever made a move. Not that he would – he liked his skin and he really didn't think she'd go for him anyway.

Tim soon discovered that Julie had an innate ability to make him wildly uncomfortable. He would drive her to school and she would talk, at a million miles per hour and expect him to keep up. She would look at him expecting a response. She'd look alternatively pissed off or disappointed when he wouldn't say anything. It was easier to play his ...And Justice For All CD and try and drown her out. In the locker room he'd been on the receiving end of some innuendo about living in the same house as the Coach's daughter. He really couldn't say anything; after all he was the one who'd made that really bad call about Matt sleeping with Julie at the toast. Looking back on it he cringed, he was such a dumb ass.

In the second week he noticed things had changed in the way she treated him. Julie continued to insult him at every opportunity but he could swear that he heard her sniff him one time as he left the shower. It gave him chills, the good kind, but he hoped she hadn't smelled her own hair product. He kept reminding himself to act un-Riggins-like. It got worse though. She'd brush past him at every opportunity. On the couch, during dinner, walking to and fro the bathroom. It was like she was trying to illicit a reaction from him and again he found himself unbalanced around Julie Taylor. He cut short any conversation with her. He was always cordial and polite. He'd help her with the dishes but not speak to her. It was the only thing he could do to create a barrier between them.

Tim was hanging by a thread and he sensed Julie knew it. Whether or not Julie knew what she was doing he didn't know. Was this some kind of game for her? Was this the ultimate revenge for her father inviting him to stay? Tim needed a plan. He devised a simple one – avoid and deflect. That should work, she was only a teenaged girl, how tough could it get?

Author's Note – My second fanfic ever and I decided to build upon Preying on a Panther. I was getting frustrated not depicting Tim's POV so with a great suggestion for one of my regulars (you know who you are) I decided to write a companion piece. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbalanced - Chapter 2**

So avoid and deflect was a great idea, in theory, but in actual practise it was significantly harder. In fact hard was probably the best word to describe everything Julie related these days. She was making everything hard. Now knowing that Julie was female was a problem. Tim was very used to being able to scratch this kind of problems – scratch them, kiss them, screw them – you get the drift. This problem had a Coach Taylor barricade in front of it so there was no way he was kissing it or even scratching it. Then the girl decides to start wearing stuff that made it a whole lot harder for him to avoid, avoid drifting eyes that was. She looked young, innocent and beautiful. Way too good for the likes of him. Even worse he wasn't the only one who noticed or wanted to have a scratch of their own. He didn't like noticing this kind of stuff.

Tim's deflect part of the plan came into play. He needed to deflect attention away from him. He needed to show that he was impartial and completely unaware of her allure. He found himself examining his boots a hell of a lot. The only time he would forget to deflect was when one of the numerous asses he went to school with, would approach her. He'd never felt this weird combination of protectiveness and ... envy was it?

The touching continued, she'd even stepped it up. Tim found himself unbelievable stressed just from the concentration required not to yank her into his lap. It was lust pure and simple. It was eating his nerves and wearing him down to a nub. He started rising earlier to avoid the bathroom meet and greets. Good forbid he got to smell her in the flesh or get within her sphere. He was more toey than a Roman sandal. The lifts to school were the worst. She would try and slid across the bench seat and so to avoid embarrassment he would press himself as far towards the driver's door as possible. So much force was requires that he had marks in his arms that matched the interior of the truck. Changing gears was tough from that position. His driving ability suffered a blow the guys making fun of his parking. Worse was the fact that for the first time in his life he was running scared from a girl and he'd even been with Tyra!

Dishes. Geez that was the worst. Just the smell of her made him want to cry in frustration. She'd sidled up next to him, her hip against his thigh with the height discrepancy. It drove him insane. He barely breathed the entire time they were at that sink. All he could think was Coach Taylor would kill him if he acted on the advice of his body. Dishes just happened to be casualties in the war between Riggins and his libido.

It finally came to a head at dinner the next night. He sat quietly at the table concentrating on ignoring Julie, being polite and remembering his table manners. This was the part of family life he struggled with, table manners. Ballsy broad that she was, she decided to make him talk.

"_Tim, could you pass the ketchup?"_ she asked. He could feel the gaze of the Taylor's examining him. His indifference to Julie had been noted by all of them and they were obviously surprised by Julie's approach. Tim looked at his meal. It was a stir-fry with rice, who eats ketchup on rice? Avoid and deflect. Avoid and deflect. What could he do? He wasn't one to be forced into any action. He picked up the ketchup, swung his arm around and placed it on the table. Unfortunately his nerves resulted in an unnecessary amount of force and it thumped onto the table. He moaned inwardly as the crockery rattled. Crisis averted.

The one time when he didn't feel trapped by what could not be done was when he was with Gracie. He found himself spending more and more time with her. Tim wasn't someone who liked talking about his feelings or even talking full stop but with Gracie he couldn't stop. Her hand looked so tiny in his. He especially liked her cute little chubby knees. Just seeing them wobbled made him chuckle. The Taylor's allowed him to help with her more and it snowballed. He was feeding and rocking her frequently. He liked the quiet, when she wasn't crying; his voice seemed to stop that pretty quickly. Their excursions to the baby pool proved to be quite popular too with her legs splashing and chortles of glee.

One day he ended up cornered, not literally, just trapped by the baby. Julie came out to the backyard where he was entertaining Gracie with the water between her toes. He looked up and saw Julie watching Gracie with love in her eyes. She'd busted him talking to Gracie, he knew it. He was so embarrassed he didn't know where to look. He felt clumsy holding the baby under scrutiny. He picked up Gracie, hoisted her to his chest and turned her over to Julie. If Julie had Gracie, she may give him a reprieve for awhile. He heard Julie laugh, with a look over his shoulder he saw Gracie chewing on Julie's hair, Julie smiling at her. He realised then that this may be more than just lust.

Tim paused at this revelation. He spun around and quietly watched Julie while she interacted with her sister. Gracie having been enamoured with Julie's beautiful hair had noticed his presence over her sister's shoulder. He put his finger to his lips trying to convince the baby that he wasn't there. He realised at this point that he was beyond help, especially a baby's. Julie turned finally noting his presence.

"_I think she wants you back_", she said to him. He froze not knowing what to do. "_You seem to have a way with the ladies"_ she noted. He consciously understood that she was trying to have a normal conversation but he couldn't respond. Gracie was holding her arms out towards him and his insides melted. He couldn't resist Muffin; yep he had a nickname for her. His hand automatically reacted to wanting to hold Gracie but he coughed instead.

"_You can have her back, she clearly wants you"_ Julie was not giving up and she charged at his with the baby. Gracie was suddenly in his arms and he didn't know how. All he had noticed was Julie's arm brushing his chest when the baby was transferred. He went swirly. Swirly? He was Riggins, Riggins' doesn't use words like swirly. His nostrils flared in frustration with himself. He was becoming a girl, in the worst sense. He'd be crying and wailing soon if he didn't put a stop to it. Gracie broke his train of thought by grabbing his hair and slobbering all over it. He really couldn't resist Muffin, his face broke into a smile and he temporarily forgot about his Julie fix.

"_Hey Gracie-girl"_ his voice seemed to mesmerize Gracie. She then smiled at him. Ahh this was nice. Although the calculating look on Julie's face didn't make him feel all that confident. She was up to something, something that was going to make things, well harder. Gulp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbalanced - Chapter ****3**

Tim was experiencing a serious case of anticipation. There had been a Julie lull, like she was building up to something bigger. It was enough to make him run for the hills. He would run if the view wasn't so sweet. Julie would hang around the house in her pj's and he would covertly examine (innocently of course) her long legs. The ripple of her leg muscles contracting turning out to be quite an inspiring sight. He was surrounded by huge muscles all the time but he found it almost funny that his would get hold his attention. Playing ping-pong with her and Coach was fun but seeing her run around, hair flying, her cheeks reddened and her breathing sped up, it was a massive turn on. In fact he had to leave the garage on several occasions to avoid having his uncomfortable state detected. But he was distracting himself, there was a lull, the storm was coming and he wasn't sure if he wanted to batten down the hatches.

The calm continued on and Tim was still worried but he was beginning to realise that though it concerned him, it wasn't a bad concern. The thrill of anticipation was kind of exciting in increasingly the likelihood of being homeless again and having his ass kicked by the Coach. Real thrilling.

Avoid and deflect was working to a small degree and he would stick with that plan. However he needed a Plan B. A plan for when his self-control was minimal and he needed intervention. He was not one who could naturally reject his baser instincts. Didn't she know better? Hadn't she heard of reputation? Cheating with his best friend's gal, sleeping with older women, cool room interludes and a drunken lout taboot? And it was all true. A good girl like Julie, with a scary father like the Coach, should know better.

Plan B – use Gracie as a barricade between Julie and himself. That baby would be a human shield. Gracie was absolutely no help when it came to the morning shower encounter. He couldn't avoid them. He started getting up early, he'd get into the shower last but she was his shadow. In the end he decided that he would just have to do his own thing and suffer the consequences.

That day was different though. He swore he could hear muffled movement when he went to the bathroom. He enjoyed the silence and relief of being alone in the shower. Although it was hard to not think of saucy things when he was surrounded by items that smelled like Julie. He swallowed hard and decided to get the hell out of there. This was becoming impossible. As he reached for the towel he stumbled and knocked all the bottles over. He quickly picked them up, cursing his clumsiness. As he walked out of the room, towel around his waist, she was there with the kid. This was not good.

She was surprised to see him. Obviously. She was taking care of Gracie duties. She wasn't stalking him again. He looked at her face again. Or was she?

"_Mornin' Tim_," she greeted him as she swept passed him. Tim was momentarily confused; she hadn't stopped or really said anything at all. Gracie smiled at him over her sister's shoulder. He smiled back, she was pretty nice. Then Gracie gurgled. Like a baby's hello he thought, or was he reading too much into it. Upon hearing the gurgle Julie swung around and faced him. This was not good.

"Looks like a certain lady wants to say good morning to you Tim" she said to him and his body reacted to her voice. Apparently it was no longer her body that did the trick. Great! He wasn't sure if this was such a crash hot idea but it did fit within his Plan B. Gracie was there holding her arms out and waving them around at him. She had a huge smile on her face and her dimples were deepened by her obvious joy in seeing him. Who was he kidding, Muffin had him whipped. He leaned forward and brushed his forefinger gently back and forth under her chin. It amazed him that her skin was that soft and that such a simple movement could make her so happy.

He couldn't help himself, "_Do you think...I could have a hold?"_ Tim asked Julie waiting for the inevitable no. The baby's movements were getting wildly erratic obviously contemplating jumping from her sister to her new beau.

"_Well sure Tim. She seems to really like you_," he felt immediately guilty. Here was Julie helping her parents out and her sister obviously preferred his presence to hers. He hoped she wasn't too mad at him. He leaned into Julie, smelling her to an increasing degree with every inch he got closer. She smelled like strawberries and watermelon and summer. He placed his hands under the babe, brushing her chest and securing his hold on the baby. As soon as she was pressed up against his chest, Muffin's smile widened and she calmed down.

"_You think?"_ he knew Gracie liked him to a degree but he didn't think anyone had ever liked him as much as this baby. Perhaps because she didn't expect anything from him other than an occasional tickle and a hug. He looked at Julie, then the baby, he contemplated the joy rushing through him. He was getting rather attached to the Taylor's, how soon until he ruined it? Muffin grabbed his hand and started chewing on his pointer finger. She was intent on her mission and soon his hand was covered in copious amounts of baby slobber. He didn't mind, the feeling of a baby gnawing on your hand was curious to be sure but not painful.

"_You're kidding me right? She's your number one fan,"_ Julie answered. He could tell from her expression that she was being sincere and it made him feel good. Maybe he could do something right. He smiled - something he was doing more frequently of late, and may have even flushed a little. Julie looked at him with shock.

He decided he should try and downplay the whole thing. "_It's kind of new for me. Babies I mean. This is the first one I've known_," he explained. Julie was obviously distracted. She was staring at her sister, lost in thought. Maybe he should hand Muffin back. He was surprised when she responded with a question-

"_I guess you are the youngest in your family right? Makes sense that your baby experience would be pretty limited_," Tim was a little shocked. She obviously knew more abut him than he thought. Had she been asking questions?

"_My family experience is pretty limited_," he felt insanely uncomfortable. There was no way anyone could refer to his home life as family. His experience wasn't just limited, it was non-existent. He'd been living in a bachelor pad for years with his brother. Family? Not really.

"_Well that's not your fault. You've been here what? Four weeks? You've picked it up pretty quick if you ask me, in fact you are making me look bad_,' she stated. Was she trying to make him feel better about his lousy excuse for a family unit? Tim was rocked by this. No one had really ever spoken to him like he'd fit in. Julie Taylor was trying to make him feel better. The thought stunned him. He liked it, she'd even pointed out that he was doing a better job that she. Not surprising as he'd been doing chores a month and enjoyed it, she'd been doing them forever and was well and truly over it. This was not good. He felt happy. This was really not good.

Tim realised held have to say something to get things back on track. He liked this family; he wanted to stay a part of it. Even if that meant living in perpetual horniness around Julie. He needed to say something to deflate the situation. What would do that? He drew on years of being an ass to women and said

"_Yeah I guess – the whole mom, dad and two baby sisters' deal_".

Tim watched as Julie's mouth screwed up. He knew this look. The Coach looked exactly the same. Julie Taylor was majorly pissed off. Thank God.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unbalanced - Chapter ****4**

Julie's face went from incredibly pissed off to recoil in two point three seconds flat. There was no way that Tim could consider her a sister when his body reacted to simple hearing her voice. The thing was he wanted to be part of her family and if that meant being her big brother he could do that, he realised. He could ignore her (check), he could give her lifts to school (check) and he could annoy the stuffing out of her (done, check). When he saw her react that way he immediately felt bad for her so he decided to soften the blow with a

"But you know, I am not part of your family," he stuttered, feeling incredibly weird having a simple conversation with a girl with no chance of a hook up at the end of it. And then she shocked him again by saying

"Well you are at the moment. You're doing chores and looking after Gracie. You are acting like a son and brother, an extremely well behaved, helpful one. But to be honest, you are not acting like a brother to me," Tim felt pleased that he had noticed that he was making an effort and was sure then that her parents had too. He wanted to be helpful, he wanted to be family material and her revelation pleased him no end. The last sentence however shocked him to the core. Hadn't he just convinced himself that he was very brother like. Simultaneously he was pleased that she didn't think of him as a brother type. It was all really confusing, life wasn't supposed to be this much of a mind warp.

"Aren't I supposed to ignore you?" he questioned, deflecting subjects he didn't want to think about, "Isn't that what big brothers do?" He needed to get this straight if he were to play the part. He needed to play 'big brother' the right way.

"What big brothers are supposed to do...?" it rolled out of her mouth like a machine gun. Rat-tat-tat-tat. Her eyes had gone even wider than they normally were and he noticed they sparkled. They sparkled? Rigs man, what the hell is wrong with you, he thought. Sparkled? Swirly? He was officially starting to grow women's parts.

"Yeah well I thought I was doing okay," Tim deflected again; Plan A was working a treat.

"Tim, you are not and never will be my big brother. I am totally flattered that you were willing to give it a go but this isn't a long term arrangement," Julie started waving her hands around and Tim was struck by how much she resembled Tami in that moment, "eventually you will be living elsewhere. I would love it if we could be friends but we are not related, no matter how much you'd like my dad to adopt you".

Tim hadn't realised how badly he had wanted to be a Taylor until that sentence started hanging in the air. It drifted from her mouth like a feather from the sky, not knowing what direction it was going in and taking its sweet time taking the hit. It hurt. Subconsciously it may have been his hope and she'd nailed him on it. It really hurt. This girl could make him feel swirly and then bottomless within the space of a few words. He made a conscious effort not to show his hurt. Normally it wasn't difficult to do so, he was quite used to it but this time around it was nearly unbearable. His time with the Taylor's was not infinite, there was a ticking clock and it was just waiting for him to do something monumentally stupid. Stupid like pashing the Coach's daughter wrapped her legs around him and grinding his hips into hers. Stupid.

He didn't blame her though. Julie was able to identify his wish, sure she didn't have to be a bitch about it but he didn't blame her. He was the unwanted couch inhabitant. She launched into an apology immediately and he wasn't surprised, she couldn't be fiery 24/7.

"I'm sorry Tim that was really unfair of me. I'm probably feeling a little frustrated. Your playing ping-pong with my dad, helping my mom out, my sister likes you more than me and you act like I don't exist. I've had enough of that in this house. It would be great if someone could see me for once". Tim breathed out, he had been right. She had resented his presence in the house. That was understandable, what was a treat for him was the norm for her. Her remark about being ignored made him think though.

Tim was still pondering her remark about people seeing her for once. How hard could it really be to be Julie Taylor? She was pretty, intelligent with a great family. She had it pretty great as far as he was concerned. Then he thought about what it would be like to have both parents working at your school and he shuddered. The Coach was pretty tough on the guys on the team but he was pretty tough on Jules too. When did he start thinking it was okay for him to refer to her as Jules? She'd gone out with Matt Saracen too, always staying in the background letting football take priority. Just like at home. Football had made her invisible, at least in her eyes. He was surprised by the thought as football was the only thing that made him matter. Without it he was nada.

The next day he planned on being a friendly old brother type. He made a bigger deal of acknowledging her presence at school, even hollering out a very un-Tim-like hello across the halls. Of course the guys on the team had thought he'd gone insane but it made him feel good to do something nice for her, even if she rolled her eyes at him. The guys continued to rib him about sucking up to the Coach through his daughter. Tim didn't bother correcting them.

Tim found himself noticing a lot of different thing about Julie now that he was paying attention. She always sat with that flighty, obnoxious girl who couldn't sit still in the cafeteria. She would always eat at a table on the wall to be less noticed. For someone bemoaning her invisibility it was an interesting to notice how inconsequential she wanted people to think of her. He had seen that Matt was hanging out with one of the nameless cheerleaders that populated the school. Instead of patting Matt on the back and making some crude remark, he thought about how much Julie would care about that information. In his eyes the cheerleader couldn't compare to Jules but he wasn't going to point that out if the boy was too stupid to see.

At dinner he was committed to engaging Julie's attention, just like he would to blocking his opponent. He had thought about what to say all afternoon and had decided to go with the book angle; she was always curled up reading them. Unfortunately the question came out of his mouth a garbled mess

"So uh Julie what are you reading at the moment?" She looked at him, stunned that a footballer could even contemplate reading. Inwardly he sighed she had probably heard the story that Landry had taught him to read. Completely untrue but until now the rumour hadn't really bothered him.

Her response confirmed his suspicions "A book, I'm sure that you're not that interested Tim," she snapped. Hadn't she noticed that part of the new and improved Tim Riggins at the Taylor's routine had kicked in? He'd done more school work in the past four weeks than in the last four years accumulated. He decided to leave it alone, she was obviously pissed at him still

"Uh okay," There was no way that he was going to get out of this situation a winner. The Taylor's looked at him in pity like he hadn't been ignoring their daughter all month. Sometimes putting effort into something didn't pay off.

The next morning he stepped up to enter the bathroom and ran BAM! straight into Julie. Feeling a slight advantage at being fully clothed this time, he felt this could go better. Except that when she had bounced off his chest, not a bad feeling at all, he had to grab her arms to ensure she didn't ricochet off of the opposite wall. She felt really nice, she smelt unbelievable and her damp skin felt smooth and soft. She went bright red and started stammering. He got a rush from having her off kilter for once, he could inspire that in her, and it was reassuring.

"Oh my god Tim, I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz. So sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, So-sorry," To be honest Tim wasn't paying all that much attention to her words. An unreal scent was drifting out of the mist. It was undeniably Julie. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"You smell like fruit salad." Tim was shocked when the words dribbled out of his mouth. It had been one of those voiced thoughts with no self-checking system. He looked at her hoping she hadn't noticed how impaired he was acting.

"Uh thanks, I think," Well at least it wasn't a question. He used the opportunity to examine her water-shiny shoulders bare to his eyes. There was a wide expanse of leg too. Time to apologise more and leer less.

"I just want you to know that I thought about what you said and you were right. I wasn't really trying with you like with the others," it was a peace offering and he could tell she was a little weirded out by the whole conversation

"O-kay," Julie tried to move around him and he enjoyed moving slightly to make her task more difficult. She finally gave up and stared at her feet. He looked down following her gaze. She had perfect little toes, pink tipped and lovely. He liked seeing her unbalanced and jittery. He decided he'd leave her with a zinger then changed his mind. Maybe it was time to discard the game and just speak the truth. He'd tell her why he felt that ignoring her was his only choice. He took a deep breath and prepared to dish

"I think I know why," her head snapped back and all Tim saw was a flash of red as her head connected solidly with his chin. He hollered like a girl and was immediately chastened. This is what happened when you try to be honest, the world (or Julie) smacks you in the face. It took him awhile to notice the blood poring from the wound. He wasn't all that concerned as head injuries usually bled a lot. Boy she could pack a punch, what would happen if she was really cheesed off? What would happen if she were to nurse him back to health? Hmmm.

Author's Note – Big thanks to SkewedViolinist who is a great critic and also to Jodes who asked for more. A big thanks also to Peach who was being very reassuring during the dark period that was the last few days. Yes SV you are in the posse too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbalanced - Chapter ****5**

A nurse of his own sounded good. He woke up from his pleasant little thought and tried to contain the blood rushing out of his chin. He was proving to be a crap blood catcher and it pooled on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, this is bad," he attempted to apologise for the mess. Tami and the Coach rushed out of the bedroom looking extremely worried. He guessed that his very manly yell had drawn their attention to the current predicament. The Coach was sizing the situation up immediately

"What happened?" He was doing the angry talk when his mouth barely moved and all Tim could think was, oh I am so outta here. Then he realised the Coach's attention rested on Julie and Tim was surprised. The Coach thought that she had deliberately hurt him? Was he on crack?

Julie explained and he continued to block the cut with his hand "I don't know. I was moving past him and I accidentally clocked him with my head." Tim was shocked to see Tami seemingly thinking something different about Julie and him than the Coach, this really wasn't going well. Julie's voice cut through his thinking process and she spoke before he could. 'No Mom, it was innocent. I didn't see him and was shocked and we collided."

Coach was obviously confused, his hand combing though his hair making it wilder than the bed head he had wore just minutes earlier. Tami handed Tim a towel and he used it to mop up the blood spilling over his chin and down his neck. He had enough, he decided, he'd had enough of Julie trying to protect him. Tim stepped into the charge and spoke, despite the obstacle of the towel.

"Seriously Mrs Taylor I just surprised her, honest," They all looked at him and he realised that they had forgotten about him. They were angry at Julie but had completely ignored the reason why. The Coach quickly glanced at the towel and made a decision.

"Son, we have to get you some medical attention," Coach grabbed him by the forearm and led him towards the car. Tim was immediately embarrassed as he was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, not really public-wear. Tami and Julie were left behind; he really didn't want to hear that conversation. Tami was one scary broad when she wanted to be.

Getting in the car and travelling to the clinic was an interesting journey. The Coach talked minimally and seemed more focussed on getting him fixed up. Tim thought through the last few minutes and realised that the Coach had called him son. The realisation made him feel great. This man, who he respected him enormously, had called him son. Tim wasn't delusional enough to think that it meant a huge deal to the Coach but to be referred to in that way when he needed help made him feel cared for. It was a feeling he wanted to remember.

He managed to sit through the sewing together of his chin with minimal fuss. The fact that the Coach stood there arms crossed as he was put back together was enough for anyone to suck up the pain. Not that the pain was that great but he couldn't have the Coach think he was soft. Coach drove him back home, when had it become home? With a departing nod of approval, both males got ready for school.

Tim was late, not for the first time in his school career. This time around he had a note from the Coach excusing him so the receptionist just had to grin and bear it; he winked at her and received a scowl in response. Nice lady.

The guys swarmed him trying to find out how he'd gotten the stitches but he refused to enter into dialogue. Soon he realised that maybe he should have said something, anything to sway the rumours. He had heard the most ridiculous things. Interestingly they all had something to do with affairs, fights or public displays of drunkenness, all things he was well known for. This time he felt ashamed of his reputation, was this the sum of his existence? He knew he was a screw up but ... The worst was the popular theory that Julie and Tim were having sex on the Taylor's couch when the Coach had walked in a busted them. Tim had to admit that this rumour really bugged him. Fair enough that he was the recipient of rumours based on his prior behaviour but Julie was completely innocent with the exception that she shared a roof with him. Tim also thought about what would happen if that were the case. The Coach would have ripped him limb from limb but Tami would definitely be the scarier of the two. There is no way he was be walking or talking if he had be busted having his way with the Taylor's little girl. He was tainting her reputation and he didn't like it at all. One guy from school had made some comment about Julie and her "moves" and Tim walked up to him slowly. He stood inches from the kid and said

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" The kids began to shake in his shoes. He mumbled something under his breath and scampered off. Tim sighed, this really wasn't good.

After school he approached his truck and saw Julie there already waiting for him. She was leaning against the passenger side. Her body language screamed awkwardness. Her ankles were doing that cute thing that they did and she was examining the asphalt very carefully. Tim sighed; he wasn't the only one to have heard the rumours. There had to be some way to make this less awkward, de-stress the situation.

"So apparently we've been breaking in the couch," maybe humour could normalise the day. She looked up and he was struck again by how perfect her face was. He leaned against the truck and grinned at her, trying to make her smile was his goal for now. Julie made a weird face and abruptly dropped her books. Great, she thinks I am going to maul her. She had moved to her knees to collect her books but he beat her to it, grabbing them before she had the chance.

Julie jumped up and he handed them back to her. He examined her face and then tried another smile, it didn't work. She stared and him and then broke the silence.

"So you've heard the rumours too?" she looked like a caged rat waiting for the anaconda to swallow her whole. She was clearly nervous, had the rumours made her see him differently? Humour, Riggins, pull out that funny bone that you never use.

"My favourite is the one about me selling my liver on the black market. They removed it from my chin." The rumour was a complete lie of course but it was better than some of the alternatives. He made a face and saw that she had too. "I don't know what is more ridiculous – that a liver can be removed from the chin or that my liver would be worth anything to anyone." Success - he had made her laugh, maybe he was funny. Or maybe not. He had tried and been successful though.

"Look Tim," she started and he stopped chuckling "I am really sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to. I just spazzed out and well... hopefully it won't make a scar. I just cannot believe I did that." she looked at him regretfully and realised she was feeling a massive case of the guilts. It wasn't the rumours at all. She was worried about him. Julie Taylor was worried about Tim Riggins? Humour, deflect and avoid Rigs.

"No sweat Jules. Haven't you heard? Chicks dig scars," he teased and he realised he had said the wrong thing almost immediately. It was a lot harder to speak to chicks when you weren't trying to get in their pants, at least for now anyway. Julie groaned and he realised he'd drawn attention to his chin again. He really was a dumb ass. Humour Rigs. He chuckled again and couldn't help but hug her. He satisfied his wish by bringing her into his side and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He could smell her hair and the scent made his heart beat spike and his body react. He peeked behind her and stared at her butt in those jeans, nice. Not the right time Rigs. Diffuse the situation, he decided on ruffling her hair, a very brotherly thing to do.

"Now get your ass into the truck". Geez that had come out wrong. You could totally guess what he'd been thinking about. It wasn't obvious at all he thought sarcastically. She jumped into his truck and looked like she belonged there. He chuckled at himself. He was in la-la land if he thought she would ever belong to him. It was the first ride where she hadn't tried to touch him or talk him to death. On the positive side he wasn't pressed into the truck door but he missed her attempts all the same. The whole trip was silent and he realised he did like her ongoing and unstoppable chatter. Then she spoke-

"Tim, why are you being so nice to me?" he had to lean in to hear her. Humour Rigs, humour.

"Well I figure if you can do this accidentally" he said pointing to his chin "who knows what you might do if you are truly pissed off at me". He looked at her, smiling again trying to reassure her that he was fine.

"Well next time I'll leave your pretty boy face alone," she threatened saucily. Tim paused, was she flirting with him? Pretty boy face? Was that supposed to be a compliment? It didn't sound like one. She grew quiet again. He decided enough was enough and he swerved off the road and abruptly parked. He left the motor running, his Metallica playing quietly in the background. She stubbornly refused to look at him. She was doing anything but glancing in his direction. He needed to make her realise that she had nothing to feel guilty about. In fact he was the one that had prevented her from leaving the hall in the morning.

"Look Jules, the chin thing is not a problem. I been more hurt during practise than your small bump," he offered. She looked up at him with those huge eyes and nodded. She remained silent. "Um truthfully I am used to having done something to warrant a girl trying to bodily harm me." At this Julie frowned. What had he said now? Girls needed instruction manual 'cause he was going down fast. He ploughed on,

"If you are worried about the rumours, don't. Tomorrow there'll be a new one. I even heard something about Tyra and Landry, I mean ..." he had heard something about Landry and Tyra but he couldn't see that ever happening. Maybe it was the rumours and not the guilt. His head hurt from thinking too much, girls were complicated.

"It's not that. I'm used to being stared at. Coach's daughter. QB1's ex. It comes with the territory. Matt's got a new girl too so I was already on the gossip radar. I just feel horrible that because of me, people are gossiping about you". She shrugged and Tim felt a pang in his chest. She was worried about his reputation? She was worried about him being linked with her? He was amazed. He would never have thought of her being upset on behalf of him ever. Wow this had been a supremely bizarre day. It was nice he realised, his eyes crinkling, to have people like Coach and Julie worry about him. Caring about how he was and how he was feeling. He directed the truck back onto the road.

He pulled up outside their home in his truck. Something had changed. She cared about him and that hit him in the solar plexus. They entered the house together and she settled into her homework routine like she always did. Julie was dedicated to her studies and he admired her for it. He wandered the house trying to figure out what to do. He entered the kitchen area and leaned against the door frame. What the hell? Let's get some work done. He stepped forward and sat next to her. In the quiet of his new home he enjoyed the opportunity just to be near her, without anyone else around. He started on one of his assignments, his teacher would be shocked that he'd done it which would be fun to see. He had been doing more school work as part of the Coach's deal in him moving in but he hadn't improved to the extent of doing homework. Perhaps sitting next to Julie every night was motivation enough? He sometimes felt her gaze on his face, she was probably trying to work out what he thought he was doing. He snuck looks in her direction too, it sure beat a study session with Landry.

An hour later a cacophony of noise arose from the front door. Coach and Tami were home with groceries. Tami yelling out

"Julie, can you get your sister out of the car seat and Tim could you help us out with the bags?" Tim rushed out to be useful, Julie at his side. Arms filled with bags and baby they got to the front door. He felt slightly silly and decided to act on it, he carefully placed the bag on the ground and bowed in her direction.

"After you mademoiselle." He had affected a French accent and it sounded more Indian than French. He'd have to work on that. She giggled and he realised that the humour angle had worked. She was smiling, it warmed him to make her feel better.

"Why thank you monsieur" she curtseyed getting into the spirit of silliness. . They entered the kitchen, deposited their loads and got on with their work. He started asking her questions about his homework, making his bad jokes and nudging her to keep her smiling and he felt useful. He felt like he'd achieved something that afternoon. He had made Julie feel better and that was all he could ask. He went to sleep that night feeling like a better human being. It felt good.

**Author's Note** – Happy Australia Day people. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Personally I am antsy to get to the licking chapter, as are a few of you. I hope you all have a smashing weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbalanced - Chapter ****6**

Tim woke up extremely happy. He had a new home, a new family and everything was steady. Steadiness was not something to be sneezed at, he'd experience a lot of instability and it was something he didn't want to return to. He got up for his shower, pilfered some of Julie's shampoo again and let the water soak into his muscles. It was interesting that using Julie's shampoo gave him a feeling of such reassurance that having her scent on him was a balm to his soul somehow.

He exited the room and bumped straight into Julie...again. He resisted the reflex to protect his face with his hands. It probably wouldn't make her feel any better about the entire situation. He hadn't towelled off very well and he could see her tracing the movement of a water drop across his stomach. Internally when was turned on and amused by the engrossed look on her face. She took a deep breath, looked up and saw that while no laugh emit from his body, his eyes were laughing. She cocked her head to the side and screwed her face up in indignation. She looked so perturbed that he nearly blew a gasket not laughing at her, she looked cute and edible.

"Tim, you better not have used all the hot water or I am seriously going to kill you. This hair," she tossed it with her hand and swiping him with soft, fragrant strands "is a monumental challenge. It takes forever, and by that I mean FOREVER to look like I don't have a genetic link with the Coach and his crazy-ass hair." She stormed passed him and slammed the door in his face. He'd seen Tami enough to know that it was better not too respond, like mother like daughter. The truth was that she was so cute when she was irrational that he wanted it to continue.

She was in the bathroom and thought of her disrobing made him start sweating. This was more than a meathead could bear. He decided to have some fun. He leaned into the door and suggested

"So I guess I am officially your big bro now".

He heard a huff and then some movement. The door swung open a few inches and a blonde head poked through.

"If you were my brother I would have hit you,"

"Been there, done that, there's the stain," he chuckled pointing at the carpet. This was too much fun. Julie groaned, stepped out from the door and punched him squarely in the arm. Though it wasn't the most romantic of gestures, the feeling of her fist on his arm was quite enjoyable and surprisingly had some strength to it. He was stupid not to pick her for Powder Puff what had he been thinking? Then the Coach exited his room.

"Julie Taylor. Could you please cease your attempts to harm my fullback? He already has the stitches, he don't need no cast," he ruffled his hair as he pushed past both Julie and Tim to jump the shower queue. Coach closed the door behind him. Julie looked at the door in disbelief and then at Tim. Tim shrugged; he was past trying to understand the inner working of a Taylor mind. There was neither rhyme nor reason. It was easier to go along for the ride. Hmmm ride, Julie, bad thought, move on Riggins. Humour Rigs, deflect with the humour.

"Looks like you might look more like your dad today than you'd prefer," Tim suggested. The thing was she did. Occasionally she would pull a face and she would look just like her father which was rather disconcerting. She really hadn't inherited the Eric Taylor Hair though, she'd lucked out on that one. She had beautiful hair that ran down her back and swished when she walked. Swished in a completely non-Jan Brady style. It had Tami all over it.

"Lucky me,' Julie groaned.

He'd been hoping for a rather light hearted interchange on the way to school but Julie obviously wanted to clear the air. He'd let her do the talking, make a few stupid remarks and avoid once he got to the car park.

"So Tim..." she started.

"So Jules..." he mimicked. He couldn't help himself, he'd reverted to 12 years old.

"What's with the new big brother act?" Julie asked "I preferred it when you ignored me," He didn't bother responding as how the hell was he supposed to answer that? She preferred it when he ignored her. Geez not many girls could say that about him. He wasn't saying that to be arrogant but it was the truth, maybe this why it was different.

"O-kay then. What did you mean before I injured you?" she pursed her lips and stared at him. It was hard to take her seriously with her face all puckered up like that. He just wanted to kiss her senseless or breathless, what ever came first. Time for a zinger.

"Oh before you broke my 'pretty boy face'?" he kidded. Julie's face fell and he realised she really wanted him to take her seriously.

"Okay big bro, what's with the teasing?" she wasn't going to give up, he knew enough about her and people who shared her DNA to recognise it. Deflect your little heart out Rig.

"Teasing? Who's teasing?" the growl that came out of her was hilarious, something you would hear from a pissed off seven year old not a teenager. He wanted to kiss her real bad, her face was getting flushed and her eyes sparkled. He imagined that this was what she looked like when she'd been kissed real proper. He moved in his seat, immensely uncomfortable in his own pants.

"So you've got the big brother routine down. I thought we had established that you," stabbing him in the arm with her finger "and me are not and never will be brother and sister. You can tease me and pull my hair and stuff but you are not a big brother type."

At this Tim looked at her and thought too easy.

"Why not?" He was annoyed. He was definitely not the big brother type, well not to her anyway but surely with Muffin?

"I didn't grow up with you Tim. We haven't been on family vacations together. We don't have insulting nicknames for one another. We didn't share baths together when we were little. I don't confide in you and plot against my parents with you. Lastly we're friends not siblings. You are my friend." This needed to be addressed. He wanted her to know that she could confide in him, that she already had. That she could be herself and that he would like her regardless.

"You confide in me."

"What?"

"About being ignored. The bath thing. We could do that," she whipped her head around, Tim could picture it snapping off after such an abrupt movement. He couldn't help mentioning the bath, he moved in his seat again. This was getting mighty uncomfortable

"See this is what I am talking about. There is teasing and then there is 'teasing'. A brother would not infer what you just did then," she nearly choked on her words she was so monumentally pissed off. She sat hard against the seat and crossed her arms against her chest. This was more fun than anything he could remember doing lately. It was so easy to raise her ire.

"I really have no idea what you are yammering on about," he kept the smirk on the inside.

"Tim, you tease me like I am a chick, not your sister. Who jokes about having a bath with their sister?" she questioned him. He left that one alone, she wasn't going to draw him into a talk about their feelings. She humphed again, crossed her arms tighter and left him alone with his tight pants and sweaty palms.

They pulled into the car park, she got the last word. She was always going to.

"So what do I call you bro? How about Timikins or Riggioni? We need nicknames. Wait I have a perfect one," she hopped out of the truck and slammed the door "how about Ass!" Tim found it weird enough that she insisted on calling him Tim, Timikins or Riggioni were simply laughable. What he would give to hear her sigh Tim or Rig though. Enough already.

She stomped off and he decided he was going to bite. He run up behind her and slid his arm around her shoulders. Once there he could not resist pulling her into his body. Julie fit perfectly.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. His arm tightened and he thought about kissing her. But even he wasn't that stupid with hundreds of eye witnesses and two parents on site. He decided to muss her hair again as that had proved so effective last time. She squealed and pushed him away.

"You are an ass," She didn't mean it, he could read it in her eyes. She was interested.

"Nope. I'm your brother." Too easy.

She stormed away with a trail of people watching and he realised that they weren't totally without an audience. She turned around once she realised this too and looked back at Tim. He had a victory smile spread across his face, he didn't need to make his last word verbal.

After school he found himself waiting for her in his truck, excited to see her again. She ignored him and he was disappointed. He wanted to hear about her day. He cranked the radio and whistled just to fill in the silence. She turned to the window so he couldn't even see her face. This wasn't great. He needed to do something, be proactive, make her finish the school day with a smile.

"How about an ice cream?" he drawled lazily.

"Fine," she responded. He sighed, this was going to be tough.

He pulled up at the Alamo Freeze and was shocked to see Matt working the register. Fate just didn't want to play him a winning card today. They ordered. Tim made small talk with the QB about football and other things while Matt snuck (what he thought were) discreet looks Julie's way. Tim saw Julie scrutinising Matt too and was surprised when it made his stomach tighten. Was he resentful that she'd history with him or because there still seemed to be a link? What did this mean? He'd never felt like this about anyone, maybe with Lyla a little but his was new. Julie's gaze broke off and she looked back at him. He'd used the opportunity to gaze at her face uninterrupted, intently. She kept looking back at Matt. Maybe having something with her might be more difficult that he could even contemplate.

"Regrets?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" she answered distractedly, he hated that her full attention wasn't on him. "Tim I am not going to confide in you. But for your information, no. Matt and I were good together but we want different things." Now he was getting somewhere, information. His curiosity was peaked.

"Like what?"

"Landry." He choked on his mouthful of vanilla ice cream, what was with that kid and the hot blondes around town? Landry was his competition, Landry and Matt, geez.

"You want Landry?" he had to clear this up.

"No. I like the guy but seriously they are with each other 24/7. It was always the three of us. You know what they said about 'two's company, three's a crowd'." Sounded like hell.

"I don't believe you." He called her on it, there was no way that was her reason for breaking it off with Matt and hooking up with that Finnish dude.

"What? "

"Landry doesn't even hang out with Matt that much anymore. He's always off somewhere, probably rehearsing with that bizarre band of his," he reasoned. He was proud that he sounded so reasonable when his insides were churning.

"Fine. My family was apart and I looked at us, Matt and me, and realised we were going to be like my parents." Her explanation made no sense to him at all.

"What is so bad about that? Your parents are great."

"I know but it just felt like I needed to explore more and have some adventures. I wasn't ever going to do that with Matt, he's got enough on his plate as it is," she said sadly. She looked again at Matt, Tim was feeling even pissier about it all. Then she sighed and he realised she was playing with him while hoping to reunite with her ex. It was pretty disheartening. He'd have to approach the rest of the conversation from a completely disinterested, familial perspective now.

"Jules," he broke the silence "I really think I am getting the big brother thing here," She looked at him like he was gum stuck to the bottom of her show.

"Tim you are a really good friend. Thank you for listening to me go on," That felt nice but he realised that he didn't want to be her friend or brother, he wanted her for himself. And that brought up a whole new set of issues. He'd have to settle in brother-mode for now until he worked out how she felt and if he would get shot down. He'd been rejected for his best friend already, he couldn't deal being rejected for the QB1.

"Don't you mean confide? Big brothers do that," he said with a grin, leaning his elbows on the table trying to appear jovial. She was looking at a spot above his lip with concentration. Did he have ice cream on his face? Before he knew what was happening, she sucked in a huge breath and propelled forward. Her lips came into contact with his before he could think. The kiss was brief. She had overshot the landing a touch and he could feel her readjust. It was lip to lip, nothing all that hot, he felt his heart clench and he knew in that moment that he wanted to be with her, it wasn't just lust. He felt for her, smooshed kiss aside. She broke it off and she looked at him embarrassed. He was in shock from his realisation and sat open mouthed and silent.

"Little sisters don't do that," she murmured and she learned forward again. He felt her lick a spot above his lip, now that was hot, he let a rushed breath out, wow. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the store. He was stunned and rocked to the core. He really liked Julie Taylor, God help him.

**Author's Note** – Okay I am done with this chapter and am excited to write the next. I won't be posting anything else today. I have been writing 3500-6000 words a day and I am beginning to tire. Thanks to my posse for the ongoing PMs – I love them and you too!


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbalanced - Chapter ****7**

Tim sat at the booth rapidly trying to come to grips with what just went down. Julie Taylor kissed him. Julie Taylor licked him. Tim Riggins discovered that he wanted Julie Taylor in more than a 'let's get it on' way. He didn't know what was more staggering. Actually he did, the lick, he was only male after all. He liked her, he really liked her. In that stomach turning, using girly words, blushing, sweaty palms way. Hell he was even smiling every day.

Julie had run straight out of the Alamo Freeze the moment her tongue had left his face. Tim had just sat there, way to go Rigs. By the time he had broken out of his day dream she had left the immediate area. Matt stood at the counter looking resigned. He definitely would have seen Julie's display. Tim felt a rush of bad sportsmanship, absolute glee in knowing that Julie had kissed him in front of her ex. Yep, she really liked him, not Matt. His chest puffed out and he resisted the temptation to swagger out of the store. Someone had chosen him, not just someone, his Jules.

Tim stepped outside the store's entrance. His glee dissipated into concern in the blink of an eye. The sky was moody – grey, heavy clouds and a heaviness in the air. It was going to bucket down rain. He looked wildly around and could see no sign of her. He'd imagined that after she had fled the store she'd be in his truck waiting to talk again. There was no sign of her. A feeling of dread began welling in his chest. He raced to the truck and decided to track her down. She was angry at him so she wouldn't walk the direct way home. He'd have to check all the detour routes and hope he'd come across her.

After thirty minutes he decided to give up the alternative routes plan and try the main one home. The thought of explaining to the Coach that Julie hadn't come home terrified him. Explaining why he'd allowed her to leave the store without him would be near impossible to explain. More than that, he was beginning to get really worried. The possibilities began to rack his brain – maybe she'd hitchhiked and been picked up by some psychotic stranger, maybe she'd been hit by a car and laying by the road alone and in pain, etc He couldn't do it to himself anymore. Driving the main way home he saw neither hide nor hair of her. He pulled up at the Taylor's and sat down on the couch. He was a mess. He wanted to speak to her, shake her and call her stupid for running. He wanted to discuss the kiss. He wanted to kiss her. He put his head in his hands and moaned. Rigs – you couldn't have handled this worse if you tried.

He needed to get his mind off her and possible death. When had he gotten so morbid? He began thinking about that small darting tongue and the ripples of awareness that trailed from its touch. He thought about what she had done in that booth. She had made the first move. Julie Taylor liked him. She wasn't going to reject him because she liked him. Tim tried to hold onto that feeling to reassure himself. She was probably holed up with Lois somewhere. He really should have paid more attention when Julie had pointed out her house on the way to school.

Another ten minutes passed by and he was still on the couch with his head in his hands. His hair looked like the Coach's after a particularly tough game, mussed and way beyond help. His foot was tapping uncontrollably on the carpet and his eyes kept darting to the window. Still no sign of Julie. This was excruciating.

A rust bucket of a car pulled up in the driveway behind his. He stood up, he didn't recognise the car. He got closer to the window, his nose nearly pushed up to its pane. Tim spotted a blonde mane of hair and blew out a giant sigh of relief, she was home. The relief trickled away in an instant and then the anger came. He was seriously going to kill Jules and then rip the Good Samaritan to bits. He thought he was going to have a coronary.

Staring out the window Tim saw Matt exit the driver's seat of the car and walk around to the passenger side. It was Matt! The Good Samaritan was actually Saracen. The anger turned to jealousy in a blink, how had he gotten to her before him? He no longer felt that he might have some hold on her, the ex was definitely stepping up his game. Matt helped her out of her seat and wrapped his arm around her waist as she rose from the seat. Julie leaned against him. They were back together, Tim had faced rejection before but this was heart shredding agony. He saw Julie look up at Matt with a sweet smile and he felt any homicidal urges he possessed reach up from the pit of his belly.

"Enough," he said and rushed for the door. He ran out, his face cleared of all anger, he didn't want to scare her and besides Rigs didn't get angry as far as anyone knew. He then realised that she was hopping, leaning against Matt to take some weight off of her foot. Maybe he'd been wrong. Didn't matter, Matt was going to get his hands off her pronto.

"What happened? I looked everywhere for you. What did you do?" He purposefully wormed his arm around her, supplanting Matt.

"Hey Matt. Look man I've got her, thanks for your help," he was deliberately dismissive, it was time for the QB to leave. He resisted the temptation to sweep her up in his arms, he settled for taking most of her miniscule weight on and getting her inside the house.

"Oww oww Tim, take it easy okay?" He realised he'd been so focused on getting her away from Matt that he was hurting her with his efforts. He shook his head and directed his attention on her.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry," he slowed down. She turned her head, looking at Matt. He had to stop while she called out

"Thanks Matt." Tim couldn't help himself, he threw a dark look Saracen's way, one that Julie didn't catch. He was staking his claim. Her attention snapped back to him instantaneously.

"I doubt very much that you looked everywhere for me. I was walking on the side of the road. Are you blind?" she snarked. He breathed in deeply, she was majorly pissed off and most importantly okay. It wasn't time to relive their relationship woes. Time to lighten it up Rigs.

"I see your bad hair day got worse." It was an easy target, she looked like a seal. All water logged and sleek. She didn't look too bad at all. Tim even caught a glimpse of her clothing that was transparent from the rain. He felt desire shoot through him and then he realised Matt had probably seen this too, he growled internally.

"You are such a bitch!" Julie cried. Gosh she was cute when she was irritable.

"I think I like ass better," he sure did like thinking about her ass better too. She was okay, some levity might help him calm down. They were inching their way through the hall. Julie's head rose and a matronly expression crossed her face.

"Just get me to my room already. I think I broke my toe" he looked disbelieving at her, there was no way she had broken her toe "well maybe sprained it or something" she muttered "it hurts okay?" He tried to hide his smile at her sulkiness. She was okay. He resisted the temptation to sweep her into a bear hug.

He walked her to her bedroom and sat her on her bed. They have to talk about what happened at the Freeze before her parent got home. Tim decided he'd have to take a leaf out of her book and be proactive on this one. As he was leaving, he paused staring at the empty hall and spoke

"We're going to have to talk about it sometime. When you're cleaned up, we'll talk." He left the room. He sat down on the couch waiting for her to get ready. Unsure of what to say or what was going on. He felt tense all over.

Julie shuffled out into the living room. She paused at the doorway, sitting down on the couch beside him. Now Rig you need to be the one who talks this time.

"So..." he started "you kinda kissed me." Great start.

Still looking at her hands she simply responded "yes". O-kay this could be more difficult than he anticipated. Clear the air. Find out what the hell Saracen was doing there.

"And then you kinda ran to Matt," she glanced up sharply at his slightly accusatory tone "Did you do it to make him jealous?" he changed his tone, never breaking his glance from her.

"Tim no," she took a deep breath "I didn't do it to make Matt jealous. Matt just asked me that too. I wanted to. You see me as a sister, I see you as kissable."

She was so wrong. He didn't see her as a sister at all. If anyone had felt this way about their sister that was totally wrong. She saw him as kissable, did she just want him to kiss? Or something else?

"Tim – let's just forget it happened, let's pretend that I never kissed you and that I am your little sister and we can go on our merry way, it was a horrible kiss anyway, I sort of rushed it, normally I am better, you could ask Matt, wait, now I am rambling and not making sense and let's just pretend I didn't do it and my parents won't know and we'll put it all behind us." It was one of her talky, rushed speeches that he liked so much. She was trying to make the events of the Alamo Freeze disappear and he couldn't have that. Time for the old standby – humour her Rigs.

"Okay then," he paused "what about the lick then?" he smiled saucily at her waiting for the fireworks. He actually was intrigued about the lick. It was completely unexpected from a girl like Jules.

"You want to be my kind-of-de facto-brother and then you say things like that. It's confusing. It's not fair,' she said. Okay the humour thing wasn't working too well, she wasn't smiling. And neither was he anymore for that fact. Tim felt guilty for making her more confused, especially when she was injured, maybe more her pride than her toe but injured nevertheless.

"You're right. I can't help myself these things just fly out of my mouth." The both sat silently next to one another, he was unsure what to say next. He thought about her little speech about the kiss being bad. It wasn't great, just smooshed.

"It wasn't that bad," he threw her way. Maybe she would consider his mountain of experience and believe him.

"Are you kidding me? It was like kissing my grandma's cheek. It was horrible. Are you trying to get me to feel worse?" she retorted. Only Jules could turn on a dime like that. He liked that she had an in-built bullshit detector. He laughed from his belly up, the force immense. It was like all the anger, tension and jealousy that had built up in him over the past hour just flew away via his laugh. He felt relieved. Time to speak some truth of his own.

"Truthfully?" she nodded, she wanted honesty. He would give it to her. "It surprised me. The venue I mean. It's not like I hadn't thought about it but I am living with your family," she looked at him blankly, he had voiced the truth. He liked her... a lot but living with her family complicated the situation a hell of a lot.

"If you weren't living with my family would this be an issue?" she asked the hard question. Should he answer this?

"Probably. Your father's my coach. Matt got a hard time and he didn't even have my reputation," he responded. It was as though she hadn't even considered he would be interested in her. The realisation that he was crossed her face and he wanted to kiss her even more.

"Oh," the situation was summarised in that one tiny word. He kept talking though, once you're on a roll and all that.

"Yeah. I think that's why I ignored you at first. It kept me from really having to talk to you. That's what I meant. The reason why I was ignoring you," she looked at him encouragingly and he wanted to keep talking for her.

"When I worked out that ignoring you wasn't working I sorta threw caution out the window and just had fun. Fighting with you is a blast." He turned a full beam smile on her, he left out the part that she looked super cute when she was irate.

"What about the kiss?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure if you kissed me for Matt or for me. I froze. You didn't give me long and then you licked me and ran away. You licked me!" he laughed. Okay so he had breezed over the truth of his reaction. It was too soon to be talking about the emotions he had felt in that moment. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

"I am so embarrassed," she spoke into her hands. He wanted to see her face, he reached out and gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't," he laughed again "it was like the best and most bizarre first date ever." And it had been, he could have done without the stress and worry at the end but it was nice.

"Date?" she gulped. She hadn't thought of it as a date and he experienced a moment of doubt. He pushed through the doubt and moved closer to her. He could smell her hair and see the uncertainty in her eyes. Time to go for broke.

"Except I really didn't get a kiss goodnight. Well not a proper one anyway,"

"No you didn't,' she breathed. She was looking straight ahead which gave him an unhindered view of her lovely face. He moved closer to her, his breath causing her hair to move slightly. He fixed his attention on her ear, he bet Saracen had never done this. He traced the whorl of her ear with the tip of his tongue. It was all he could do to keep his breathing somewhat normal. Being this close to her was exhilarating. He gently moved his fingers, stroking her arm. He moved his fingers from her soft and fragile wrist to the inside of her elbow and up her arm. He felt the ripples of awareness through her skin. Her breathing had sped up and he was finding his pants growing tighter with every second. He couldn't believe this was happening.

**Author's Note** – I got a glorious twelve hours of sleep, I obviously needed it. Warning - some serious nookie happening in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****8**

It was happening alright. He had finally been presented the opportunity to get his hands on Julie Taylor. His attention was fixed on her tiny and beautiful ear. It resembled a shell and he just wanted to lick its entirety. He was tracing its outer edge with his tongue when sounds began emitting from him. The shock of this realisation stopped him, he wasn't all that vocal in any part of his life. Trust Jules to have this effect on him. She made a protesting sound that he had stopped and he moved in to please her again. Then he traced her ear again from the top to her earlobe where he nibbled. He felt her begin to shiver and a huge rush of satisfaction hit him as he realised that he was making her react that way. She started making soft mewing sounds and threw her head back against the couch. He inched closer. He stopped nibbling, his gaze latched onto her earlobe and a mischievous smile grew on his face. His tongue moved from the outer to the inner whorl and then dipped to her lobe. He took it within her mouth rolling it between his lips, briefly nipping it.

"Tim, I--," he cut off her words with his mouth. Trust his Jules to try and speak at a time like this. He took her bottom lip between his gently tugging on its soft, lush weight. He was aware enough to keep it insistent and soft, firm but gentle. He didn't want to overwhelm her. She tasted like nothing he had ever tasted but he knew it was addictive. She responded immediately, kissing him back with ferocity and need. With a groan he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her to his lap. She was straddled across his lap, her legs either side of his thighs. His pants grew tighter with the presence of her lush curves so near. He felt like he was aflame, a burning sensation that urged him to absorb her as much as possible. Tim redirected his kisses from her lips to her throat. The fragile skin tasted like silk and strawberries. He kissed her pulse point with an open mouthed kiss and moved his hands from her hips to her waist then to her back. He ran his hands over her back feeling her warmth. He felt her hands move from his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. She ran her fingers through the strands and he had to struggle to keep his composure. He loved the feeling of her small fingers brushing his scalp and tingling his senses. He felt a slight tug and then a short burst of laughter and then a sharp yank in his hair.

"Wha---?" Tim asked, swallowed the need bundling inside him. Julie cascaded into a bunch of giggles, her hands still in his hair, his still on her back feeling the laughter move through her body. She felt incredibly fragile and he wanted to protect her. He felt another tug and she laughed again. Was she laughing at him? Was this some joke to her? Was Matt better at this? He couldn't believe that for a second. A lemur had more passion and fervour than the QB. Tim was hit by the unfamiliar sensation of being unsure of his performance. Disappointment grew when he thought about how seriously he was taking this all.

"Oh no Tim, it is not you," he looked at her disbelievingly, she was being nice, he'd obviously gotten rusty "my fingers are caught in your hair. I can't move them. I was laughing at that, not you."

Relief swept though him and he brought his face up close to hers and whispered "That was some of my best stuff ya know?" And it had been. He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been working. He sighed, his blasted hair had imprisoned her hands. That was the last time he would mimic the Coach's hair warping when anxious, his time on the couch stressing about her whereabouts had obviously had a negative affect on the state of his hair.

She giggled again "I'm honoured but I need to get my hands free," The giggles drew his attention back to her presence on his lap. The giggles sending tingles of sensitivity down his thighs.

"Why? All the better to have my wicked way with you," he teased, nipping her top lip and pulled her closer. They were flush against one another and he couldn't get enough of her. He took a deep breath and got serious "How does someone get their fingers caught in someone's hair?" he asked incredulously. This was ridiculous, he wanted her hands on him now. He hungered for her touch.

"I think the better question Tim is, when was the last time you combed your hair?" she whispered into his ear, he even found her breath against his ear hot. He was officially beyond help. She began to mimic his earlier moves tracing the whorl of his ear and then sucking lightly on his lobe. She then broke away and blew gently on its dampened surface. Tremors ran through Tim, he thought he may have died and gone to Heaven. This girl was a keeper.

Tim's attention was still firmly on her neck. Nipping, sucking, and blowing. He was kissing her throat, engrossed in that sweet taste that was uniquely Jules when he noticed he was making noises. In fact he was embarrassed to hear himself talking into the skin at her throat. It looked like his moaning has begun to form words. It was completely random and new to him. It was automatic, like his body felt he needed to voice his thoughts without letting his brain in on the plan. Her fingers were still trapped but he liked the idea of having unfettered access. He chuckled into her throat thinking about how the afternoon had started with her not speaking to him. How things had changed.

Julie was moving her hands around, probably to free them. He moved his mouth back to hers, dipping his tongue in and exploring her sweetness. She groaned in a guttural way and it turned him on enormously. He suddenly had the strong desire to have her hands on him, moving down his body. Jules was hot, breathless and incredibly sensitised and he didn't know how he could have done this with anyone else. No one could compare. She opened her mouth eagerly to him and their tongues danced. His moved his mouth everywhere, providing no relief and she moaned again, deep down in her throat. He nipped at her bottom lip again, entranced by its beauty. He found himself murmuring something along the line of 'beautiful lips' and felt himself blush. He really couldn't seem to help himself. Their breathing was equally ragged and she hadn't even got her hands on him yet.

He could feel her getting distracted, he didn't know why as his full attention was on her. He felt her fingertips moving gently in circles on the back of his head. She was tracing its shape and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. There was only so much a guy could take and he really didn't feel like making a public 'splash'. She played with his hair, her touch softly stroking his nape. He really liked that, he groaned and plundered her mouth deeper. This time around she grew more confident and traced his top lip with her tongue and then sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned and tore his head away

"I want...I want your hands on me," he gasped. His jeans were a prison and he wanted to break out. He felt dazed and so did she "I want your hands free, now!" He wanted to feel her hands on his, roaming, making his skin come alive.

"You've got to promise me that you'll start running a comb through your hair every once and awhile," she giggled "I don't want a repeat." He made an inward promise that he would comb his hair at the next opportunity. He could feel her fingers back and forth trying to get the hair loose enough that she could slip her fingers straight out. It wasn't painful, just another sensation in the crowd of many others.

He voiced his promise "Every day if you want," he responded. He was completely serious, he wanted the 'next time'. He looked her in the eyes and they froze in that moment. He moved quickly, grabbing her hand gently and tearing his hair away from her hand. There was a slight pull and his hair broke away from her fingers and his head. It hurt for a moment. There was plenty of hair as his hand could attest to.

"Oh My God," she breathed. She quickly gestured for him to push his head forward so she could inspect the damage. "A comb would be good" she told him with relief "but everyday...? Your hair's gorgeous the way it is, only perhaps a little less...knotty." She thought his hair was gorgeous? He looked at her hungrily, her hands were now free to stray. They moved in again, when a crash was heard at the door. He pulled away from her and they both managed to look perfectly innocent when Tami Taylor walked into the room. The Coach was close behind.

"Julie Taylor, what have I told you about leaving my fullback alone?" Tim's brain was still dazed, he had no idea what the Coach was talking about. Had he seen them? Why was he still alive then?

"What are you talking about Dad?" Jules asked nervously. Tim threw a worried look at her. He had about three seconds left of his pitiful life.

"In know its tough sharing a house at the moment, I know you weren't all that happy about it but that is no reason, absolutely no reason, to have pulled out the boy's hair. What in the hell were you thinking?" What the hell indeed? Tim was confused beyond belief.

**Author's Note** – I hope this is a nice wake up call, sweet dream I hope? I've been a goddess today and written 2 Unbalanced and 1 Preying on a Panther. Happy?


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****9**

The Coach stood before them a man on a mission. The mission? To show the world (and his daughter) how well and truly pissed off he was. He was proving to be quite successful. Tim was seated on the coach with Julie, separated by an arms reach and the anger of the man towering before them. Tim had seen the Coach angry before but this truly laid any other time to rest. He could have sworn that fumes spouted from his ears. It was cartoon like, complete with glowing eyes and unnatural hair.

"Seriously Julie, what were you thinking? What were you thinking when you yanked hair out of my fullback's head?" He took a breath, briefly glancing at his wife then back at his daughter "What were you thinking? I cannot believe that a child of mine could be so ... I'm lost for words. Get your ass in your room now."

Julie sighed and got to her feet. Tim could not believe she had accepted the tirade so calmly. He had seen huge guys from the team get teary eyed after a stern look from the Coach, he couldn't imagine them holding up to the barrage that Julie just had. He felt guilty. She was receiving an infinite amount of grief for something that was no one's fault. Julie looked towards him. Tim was seriously considering cutting the Coach off mid sentence and confessing all or at least taking the blame himself. He saw her shake her head, implying that he should let the situation lie. She was protecting him of course, if he'd known the truth they'd be calling the morgue by now. Julie walked to her room and left him, alone, with a ropeable Coach.

As soon as Julie was out of sight, the Coach started apologising. "I am so sorry Tim. I don't know what got into her. She's never done something wild like that." Tim fought his urge to raise his eyebrows at that remark. The Coach didn't know diddly-squat about his daughter, not only could she do wild things, she made him feel wild, especially if it involved her mouth. Hmm her mouth, pay attention Rigs. He had no choice but to play along with the scenario that the Coach had imagined.

"Don't worry Coach it was just a slight disagreement over who had clicker control. A little hair pulling can clear the mind every now and then." The Coach nodded to the utter stupidness that was spewing from Tim's mouth. The TV wasn't even on. Tami looked at his confused. Tim couldn't believe it? He would accept that as a reason? His statement hadn't made any sense at all.

"Regardless Riggins, I am deeply apologetic for the actions of my daughter. You can be assured that it will not happen again. I can guarantee it. You are very welcome here and today's incident will not impact that welcome, do you hear me?" Tim chose to nod his head, smile in understanding and murmur something about having to help Street. Escape was necessary.

The next morning he woke up to hear the shower running. The singing from inside indicated that it was Julie inside. He waited outside hoping to get a moment with her and hopefully set things right no matter how he felt. He had to admit that he had worn only his boxers on purpose, an extreme man-whore moment of vanity in a sea of good intentions. She opened the door and fruit salad steam rushed out of the room, the light hitting the steam and creating a halo over her head. It was a sign that what he was about to say was the right decision. He decided to start with the ole standby, a look that had helped him apologise many times with girls. Except this time he was sincerely apologetic, concerned and hot for her. She smiled as him and the breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding was released. What he was about to say could go down poorly if he didn't handle it right.

Tim smiled and peeked over his shoulder to ensure they were unheard. Speaking quietly he began his unplanned suggestion

"You know Julie I think perhaps we should put the brakes on. Yesterday afternoon was uh unpleasant," her face blanched and went white. She looked at him like he'd hit her and he wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he had to stand his ground. Then he realised that he had interpreted his words to mean that she was lacking in the making out department. He rushed in to reassure her.

"No no, I meant with the Coach not with you. With you was" he sighed "nice." More than nice Rigs, if you'd had your way she'd have been flat on her back, legs akimbo, hollering your name. He shook his head, not the right time Rigs. Jules looked flabbergasted

"Nice, it was nice? Are you kidding me? I am going to have to wash your truck for nice!"

"You have to wash my truck?" he asked incredulously. He pictured her in a bikini sudsing up his truck, glistening with water and buffing the hood with her chest. It was like his brain was set on an inescapable porn channel featuring Julie Taylor. He lowered his eyes, then head and whispered into her shell-like ear "Can I watch?"

Tim found himself pushed by Julie which resulted in her towel slipping, revealing more of her glistening chest and cleavage. She looked to him but he quickly realigned his gaze to her throat so she didn't catch him perving. Once his gaze was there he realised their situation was quickly going south.

"Uh Julie last night was definitely more than nice but we have a bigger problem,"

"What?" she snapped. He pointed at her neck. He watched her as she raced back into the bathroom and examined her reflection. On her neck he had left a huge hickey of mammoth proportions. He was proud although he would never admit it to her. He'd marked her as his and the primitive ape man in him wanted to beat his chest and declare it to the world. Either than or drag her off to his cave or his truck, whatever was closer. She looked at him and his feeling quickly changed to concern. She was obviously distressed and having seen the Coach in action last night he couldn't blame her. He needed his male bits thank you very much!

"Why didn't I see it before?" she asked as she gazed into her reflection. She quickly became accusatory "I cannot believe you marked me this way," she cried.

Okay he was a pretty easy going guy but her comment immediately made him point to his chin. Jeez girls were melodramatic, it didn't matter that he'd taken pride in marking her a few minutes earlier.

"Okay I can handle this, I'll wear some high necked stuff and wear my hair down," she crossed her arms across her chest and his eyes were riveted to that lovely bronzed and glistening section of cleavage. Her movement had just made them all the easier to see. Tim fought the urge to drool in that moment, they were mighty nice.

"Tim, eyes please." He smiled, she'd busted him. "This will be no problem and we'll just have to be careful," he admired that she was being so optimistic but he wondering if she were somewhat delusional. Careful, was she serious? They were living under the same roof and were horny teenagers, careful wasn't really all that easy.

He sighed 'I live for adventure," and then pressed her up against the door frame. Tim revelled in having his half naked body pressed against hers. Even on the couch they hadn't been this close. He wanted to rip away the towel and have unfettered access but he settled on kissing her fiercely. Tim tried to convey his feelings of need for her via the kiss. It was everything a kiss should be, passionate and gentle and he thought she understood his message. She kissed him back with equal measure. Julie was still slightly wet from the shower and the feel of her body made his groan. He held her face as he kissed her, intent on making the most of the moment. When her towel turban nearly fell he realised it was time to end it. Tim broke the kiss, sighing heavily as he did so.

"I am not going to be able to help myself," he whispered against her lips. It was true, she was a need that couldn't be satisfied with secretive dalliances.

"Neither am I," she whispered back. Her affirmative answer gave him the chills. She sounded hot when she spoke in that way.

"We're going to have to work this out but not here," he suggested. "On the way to school?" She nodded and hurried off to her room. They were going to have to work out a way to make this manageable. Tim couldn't help but think they were just extending the time until they needed to part ways. He pushed the thought aside, he wanted her, she wanted him and they should enjoy one another. Shouldn't they?

Tim deciding to lighten the mood. Thinking about the day before and the issues they had confronted he thought of the perfect way to make Julie smile and laugh. He loved the sound of her laugh, it burbled out of her. Pure sunshine. He quickly showered, washing his hair. The conditioner necessary in detangling his locks. He stood looking in the mirror and parted it to the side. It looked like the guys from the Revenge of the Nerds movies. It made him laugh, there was no way the guys at school would see him this way. He combed out the rest of his hair until it rested perfectly straight on either side of his head. If he'd added a headband he could have been a girl.

Tim walked calmly out to the kitchen and sat next to the Coach. The Coach examined his hair, grunted and started reading his paper. He would occasionally ask Tim questions pertaining to the sports page. Julie walked into the room. He watched as she saw him and processed the hair. Her face was priceless. She had just made his day for the second time.

**Author's Note** – Nearly bed time. Enjoy :D


	10. Chapter 10

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****10**

Tim continued to sit at the table reigning in the laughter. Jules' face was an uproarious mix of shock, surprise, hilarity and suspicion. He had to admit to feeling slightly ridiculous, his hair hanging like a straight curtain passed his cheek. The look on her face was worth it though. She looked fresh and unbelievably sweet. Laughter bubbled up from her and made the Coach peek over his newspaper to check out the situation. Her hands came up to clasp her stomach while she bent over and laughed. It was a beautiful sound, not so much the snort that erupted from her at one point but lovely all the same.

"What did you do to your hair?" she laughed. The Coach scowled at her. Tim couldn't believe that he was still being so tough on her. On the positive, it wasn't him on the receiving end. She scooted to the seat next to him and the Coach nodded at her, like she was doing him a favour by extending the hand of friendship. Tim had to contain his amusement, it was like an atrociously painful sit-com.

"Seriously it's okay," Tim said to the Coach. He really should be doing more to alleviate this situation. He coached his face into one of innocence and ran his hand over his hair "I'm trying something different."

"Sometimes change isn't a good thing, especially in your case." she chuckled as she spread jelly on her toast. Tim watched her transfixed as she took an inhuman size bite of her slice of toast. It turned him on seeing her eat with such voracity. Watching him lick the sticky red jelly residue off her own lips made his pants tighten and he wondered how it was possible that she was unaware of her effect on him. She turned to him, grinning smugly about her comment and then purposefully ignored him. Tim wondered how one girl could be so unpredictable, keeping him on his toes. He resumed his conversation with the Coach tapping his foot to try and release the nervous tension in him that was building. He felt something touch his leg, nudging it. He snuck a look at Coach and then cursed his stupidity, it was Jules.

Tim sat still purposefully not reacting to her overture. Even though it was nice and didn't threaten the dryness of his pants. Then the joker in him decided to take her on, beat her at her own game. He darted a glance towards the Coach and then his led his hand beneath the table. Tim trickled his hand down to her thigh. He softly brushed his finger along the seam of the jeans, luxuriating in her body heat through the denim. Her gasp at the moment of his first touch was rewarding too. He moved his finger back and forth, back and forth, keeping the intensity the same slowly driving him and her to near craziness. He wanted to run that finger all over her body and other places too. The ever- felt presence of the Coach dampened his desire slightly but didn't stop his onslaught. He moved his hand to the top of her thigh. The soft curve of it fitting perfectly in his bowed palm, her body heat seemingly rising a couple of degrees. He continued to speak to the Coach, distracted by the nearness of her. His face was an illustration of complete disinterest and calmness. Her breathing quickened unnoticed by their company so he started to inch his hand down towards...

"Julie, you could at least try and be a part of the conversation. Where have your manners disappeared?" Tami Taylor asked from behind them as she entered the room. Tim removed his hand faster than you could say ejaculate and the moment was gone.

Tim rose from the table and announced "Uh I think I might go to school now. Julie? Ready?" as he rushed towards the door. He needed to be with her, have his hands on her, and have her hands on him. He froze at the door realising how incredible rude he was being and how he'd broken his vow to be a good house guest.

"Tim, it's a little early for school isn't it?" Tami asked to the still Tim waiting in the doorway. Her voice broke through his dazed desire, like she could smell on him the naughty thoughts he was having about her daughter. That she had a sneak peek of his 24/7 Julie Taylor Porn-a-Rama channel. Julie voice jumped in to save his ass.

"Tim's offered to pick up Lois this morning Mom. Isn't that nice of him?" Tami broke into a huge smile, he was shocked that her smile could make him feel so nice over a non existent offer, while simultaneously feeling incredibly guilty.

"That's lovely of you Tim. Julie could pick up some of your niceties." Julie scowled at that, he couldn't blame her. She was getting it from all angles. He'd like to give it to her from all angles, bad thought, keep it contained Rigs.

"Uh thanks Mrs Taylor. We better head off," he hurried through the door, needing to escape the pressure. He strode out of the house so fast that Julie had to run to catch up with him. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes. He turned to examine her face and saw that she was looking at him already. Her bottom lip was caught by her teeth. The sight making him sharply pull off the road and park adjacent to a vacant lot. The truck shuddered to a stop. He moved faster than a bullet to her side and they were swiftly all over one another. Their hormones were racing and Tim had to struggle to keep things somewhat PG, this was not a normal girl he was dealing with. She broke away, her absence immediately felt looked over Tim's shoulder

"Someone might see us Tim," she worried. It was a valid concern, the thought of the Coach finding out made him shake in his shoes. There were no pedestrians in this area of Dillon but there was some traffic. They needed to get lower to be out of sight. He kissed her again leaning into her so she was effectually on her back along the seat of the truck with Tim atop of her. Perfect. He had her under him and they were sheltered from the world's enquiring gaze, a win for both him and the future safety of his balls.

"Problem solved," he murmured into her mouth and they both broke into laughter. He liked that they could have fun, that she could make him laugh. Tim would freely admit that he wasn't the jovial type but she definitely brought out the funny bone in him. Bone hmm, stay. This morning with the hair was something he would never have done for anyone else but her. He guessed that there was something strong about their effect on one another – both physical and on a personal level.

Things were getting pretty hot and heavy, he resisted the temptation to place his hands anywhere that slipped into an adult classification. Tim also made sure that he wasn't squashing her, a real concern when thinking about their weight differential. Tim sighed at the feeling of her hands across his shoulders and across his back. He'd been without this specific joy the afternoon before. She traced his muscles and he pressed his skin further into her touch. She grabbed his butt, cradling it and squeezing it. He had to admit to being surprised but someone as passionate as Jules wasn't going to be entirely predictable. He felt her hands crawl up beneath his shirt, running along his bare skin. He wanted them both naked as the day they were born, pressed up against one another, now. He groaned with her touch, amazed that she could make him feel so drugged, so dazed, so delightfully hot.

Tim's attention fixed back onto her mouth. The memory of her pink tongue licking the jelly off of her lip and her licking him made him instantaneously hard. He moved in assaulting her lips. Tim caught himself murmuring to her again as he nuzzled her neck and licked her hickey. The sensitive flesh reacted to the laving, goose bumps breaking out across her body. She tasted like strawberries and jelly.

"You taste like fruit too," he murmured thinking about her smelling like fruit salad. Giggles erupted from her and the vibrations made him harden more. He turned his attention towards the stream of blonde hair swathed around her head and trailing off the seat. Tim couldn't help himself. He touched a strand tentatively and then twirled it around his finger. He spread his fingers and let the hair fall between them.

"I use your shampoo and my hair doesn't feel like this," he joked. She reached up to his by-the-book hair and ruffled it laughing. He remembered the comb over and thanked her silently for mussing it.

"You use my shampoo?" she seemed pretty tickled by this idea. His head rose from her neck and gave a quick grin at her amusement. It wasn't enough to distract his attention away from her neck though.

"Yeah it smelled like you," He admitted. Obviously that was the major draw of using it. His kisses moved from her neck to her chest, Tim's body straining with the effort not to dip beneath the neckline of her t-shirt. He didn't want to rush her but it was becoming increasingly difficult to reign himself in. Their experience levels were wildly different. He didn't even know if she had slept with QB, he temporarily tensed at the thought of her with another guy and then pushed it aside. Jules was with him now and that was all that mattered.

Julie sat up straight, he felt abandoned "Oh my goodness Tim, we're going to be late for school," Tim looked at the clock and realised that she was speaking the truth. He was used to being late so he laughed into her tender skin. He might be used to it but she wasn't.

"Seriously Tim we need to go," he kept laughing and kissing her and she allowed him to draw her into another kiss. She was seriously addictive. He could spend the rest of the day in his truck trading kisses and laughter. She pulled away.

"Tim, my parents!" She cried. At that he sat up straight, the horror of it dawning on him. Both parents were on site, this could be unbelievably bad.

"Seatbelt," he ordered her, he couldn't have her injured. He waited until she had followed his request. In one motion he had the truck started and travelling along the route to school. They got to the school in record time and ran into the school building. A lone individual was waiting for them both in the school corridor. Arms crossed and incredibly tense, Tim stepped in front of Jules wanting to shield her from the mountain of rage that was surely coming their way.

**Author's ****N****ote** – Thanks for the well wishes, I had a lovely sleep thank you. Unfortunately I will not be as productive as I was yesterday. Never fear I am hoping to have the next PoaP chapter out in around three hours. Thanks for the comments about the humour, it was purposeful in Tim's chapters. Teen girls tend to be a lot more melodramatic in tense situations whereas boys tend to joke to diffuse situations. I am just happy that what I intend to raise a chuckle does. Keep laughing, WhoJ.


	11. Chapter 11

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****11**

The figure was standing with their legs firmly spaced apart, arms crossed at their torso and a mighty fierce scowl on their face. Tyra. Tim was not impressed, she always felt like she had the right to comment on any decision he made. The fact that he and Julie would have to face this inquisition was not all that fun. He was genuinely unconcerned about the wrath of Tyra. Yes Julie and he both looked like they had recentlty had a bit of fun but it really wasn't any of her business. It could have been Coach or Mrs Coach standing there and then he would be trembling in his boots.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tyra hollered. Tim watched as Julie jumped in response to Tyra's booming voice. Neither of them answered the question. Julie looked to him to handle this situation and he sighed knowing it probably would be best if he did. He didn't buy into the theatrics that often accompanied Tyra and hoped that Julie wouldn't either. Tyra turned her attention to him

"Tim?" he immediately shifted into defensive mode. He responded to her question by changing his stance, running a hand through his hair (tangle-free thank you) and smirked in his most irritating way. Julie sighed at him and Tyra turned the dial up to utter rage. "Julie?"

Julie's glance snapped back from Tim, her face resembling a deer caught in headlights. His Jules wasn't going to stand up to a Tyra cross-examination. She was going to crack, he knew it. She slid a seeking look to him and he looked blankly back at her. If her parents were going to be an issue in the future she better toughen up.

"Tyra, not that it is any of your business, but Tim's truck broke down on the way here so we needed to make a temporary stop," Julie sounded twelve years old and Tim had to resist the temptation to laugh at her attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Bull." Tyra leaned forward, her bull shit detector obviously working "You guys look like you've been doing who knows what," her look of disgust said much more than her words did. From the corner of his eye he could see Julie flush from the neck upwards. He could see that she was dying to get away from Tyra and he couldn't blame her. Time for him to become verbal.

"Well you're wrong Tyra and we've got to get to class," Tim spoke and Julie scampered off as fast as her lovely, lithe legs could carry her. He wasn't annoyed at her, he had provided an opportunity and she'd taken it. Tyra turned the rage on to him

"Tim, what in the hell are you doing fooling around with the Coach's daughter? Are you insane? Do you have a death wish 'cause I can help you out if you want," he saw in her eyes she was pretty serious.

"Tyra take a chill pill. There's nothing for you to worry about." He faked utter calmness ad let her vent.

"Chill pill? Chill pill? What planet are you on?" she strutted around in a circle doing a pretty accurate Riggins impersonation "I know. The planet where footballers stupidly take advantage of nice girls." Okay he had to admit she touched a nerve, he was now pissed off.

"What would you know?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know that you are taking advantage of the nearest set of boobs and you are going to hurt her like you hurt everybody. That's what happens when you don't care Tim," there was obviously a lot of hurt still in Tyra. He even felt apologetic for the way he had treated her but he really resented her assumption about him and Jules. He did care for Julie.

"I won't hurt her."

"C'mon Tim. You're not in this for the long haul, you're not in anything for the long haul. You're gonna kiss her a bit, muck around in your truck, get you and her in a world of trouble with the Coach and then go on your merry way. Then I am going to come along and kick your ass," she quietened "and help her to pick up the pieces after you desert her." It hurt, her words. He knew there was some truth in them though. But he liked Jules, this wasn't about scoring some ass, he could do that easily and without as much stress. But he knew, ultimately this wasn't something he was cut out for, committing and sticking through the hard times.

"I know." Tyra nodded satisfied at his answer. He continued "But I want you to know that I really like her Tyra. It probably won't end well 'cause God knows its me but I really do like her, she's not some random piece of tail." She paused and examined him carefully, appreciating the sincerity in his words.

"She's my friend, Tim and so are you. Who's going to suffer more do you think? Tyra walked away glad to have said her piece. Tim walked to the school office knowing that the office lady would enjoy giving him the detention to accompany his late slip.

While he was waiting to be attended in the office he starting thinking about Tyra's words and what would happen in the Taylor house should be and Julie date. Julie might have a hard time but his life would get worse, if that was possible. He'd be without home, on the outer with his Coach and she would probably hate him. It was all pretty depressing.

Tim had to think. He deliberately avoided Jules throughout the day knowing that he would have to make a decision either way. Something with her or a chance at a life with the Taylor's as part of their family? Tim doubted his ability to go into family mode with Jules now that he'd run his hands all over her, it would never be innocent again.

About half way through the day, his intention to avoid Jules went the way of the dodo. He found himself rushing to see her, to smell her, to touch her. He turned to corner to the hall that contained Jules' locker. He saw Matt standing close to her, leaning against the lockers intent on his Jules. His Jules! He felt guttered. Didn't the QB know when to leave well enough alone, he had his shot and he shot blanks. It could be innocent Rigs, she said that she was over him, it could be a friend like thing. Tim had never been friends with a girl before and he heavily doubted that a guy and girl could be friends without 'feelings' originating from one or both. He groaned inwardly, this wasn't good.

It got worse. His Jules leaned into Matt and wrapped her arms around him. If he had been holding a pencil he would have snapped it. When she whispered sweet nothings into Matt's ear he had well and truly had enough. Burning anger raged up inside of him and his eyes glazed over with violent jealousy. Deeper inside there was two other emotions he found difficult to label – rejection and hurt. His face was coached into a blank expression, lucky as she saw him a split second later. He was a Riggins, he should have expected this. The first time he really had felt something real for a girl and he gets slapped in the face. He should have expected it. She looked at him and he shrugged, walking off at a normal pace. His intention was to show that it didn't matter, that what she did didn't matter at all. Tim sucked in a breath and walked to his truck where he could contemplate her betrayal.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote** – Only one today I think. Sorry, kids are back at school and I have significantly less time to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****12**

Tim knew she'd be in there, that was kinda the point. To hurt her the way that she had hurt him but on a public scale. Sure no one knew that they'd been together (for 12 hours or so) but that wasn't the point. Julie would know and she would care, well he was hoping she would care. If he did what he planned to do and she didn't even flinch he knew he'd have to walk away. He would have to be happy in the knowledge that he had given it a go and that he wasn't cut out for it.

When he made his grand entrance into the cafeteria with two of the most curvaceous, blonde cheerleaders he could entice. He surreptitiously searched the room for her under lowered lids. No one could know that this wasn't a traditional Riggins stunt. She was in the corner. Her hair protecting her like a bullet proof vest except instead of bullets it protected her from the prying gazes of others. He hoped she saw him through it or this would all be for naught.

Candi and Tiffani, yes both with an 'i', were tucked under his arms their long acrylic nails making high pitched scratching sounds on his jersey. Julie looked, it was brief but she definitely looked. He leaned in and kissed Candi (or was it Tiffani) with all the passion he could muster for someone who smelt like bubblegum, vanilla and acetone. He saw a movement of long, blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and broke off the kiss. It had been completely without, she wasn't Julie.

Julie walked towards him and his pulse spiked. She walked slowly, drawing all attention away from him and his company. He realised everyone was looking at them, the rumours hadn't apparently died with or without confirmation of the Tyra hall incident. She paused right in front of him. Their eyes met and he saw a disappointment in him that struck him to the core. Then her nose twitched and he knew he had her, she was irritated and damn cute. He had her number and it was up to her to heal the breach. She strode out of the room, her hair waving behind her like a flag and he thought she was utter magnificence.

The problem for Tim was living with her. It was hard to remain stoic and unmoved when the object of one's affection drifted past with her lovely scent at least every hour. He had come home that night to see Tami and Eric Taylor seated at the kitchen table with dinner all served up. He rushed to wash up and took a seat. There was an empty chair opposite him where Julie always sat. He guessed the hickey was no longer a problem if she wasn't at home. He sighed, not wanting to acknowledge that she'd won the second round. He missed her.

The more Tim thought about the occurrences of the past week the more he was confused. He had moments of doubt like maybe he had misread the Matt hugging thing. Honestly it was that thought that prevented him from ripping the QB's head off. Maybe it had been innocent and then in anger he'd gone and done that thing with the cheerleaders. Tim was very familiar with Julie's distaste of cheerleaders, hence picking them for his lunchtime display. If there was a chance everything had been innocent with Matt then he had screwed things up royally... Who was he kidding? They'd both screwed this up royally, they were both stubborn and this was unlikely to be resolved without bloodshed.

Later on Tim stood in the bathroom smelling her towel. It smelled like strawberries. She had been gone near on a week. He missed her.

Tim walked in from training with the Coach, grabbed a shower and nearly dropped his jaw to the floor when he saw Julie sitting in her chair opposite where he sat. A rush of exhilaration and relief flooded him, she was back. He quickly masked his surprise and decided that silence was the way to go. Around him topics were discussed and all he could think was she was back. It was all he could do not to look at her or hug her to his chest fiercely.

"Jules, I think you and Tim should go for that walk now." Tim's head snapped up in surprise, he had no idea about what was happening and Julie's mischievous look didn't make him feel better. They were round for round but he's lost the taste for the competition. He definitely won the lunch round and she'd taken the second with her extended absence.

"Sure Mom, let's go Tim," she gestured to him with her hand. He wanted to go badly but he was terrified by what she may say. She'd moved on with Matt and it would be easier for him to move out? That she had no feelings for him, that she did have feelings for him? That she wanted a relationship with him? All options terrified him. They started walking and he decided he wouldn't look at her. He examined the sidewalk, his hands fixedly tucked in his jean pockets. He was not going to speak first, it wasn't his way.

"So have you missed me?" Julie teased. He was in no mood for jokes. He didn't respond.

She spoke again "We kind of left everything in a weird place," she began "I really chickened out by staying away but ... I don't know. I haven't seen you at school...well except for that lunch. I got an A on that paper I was writing. Lois says hi. Tim you have to say something eventually." He stopped walking and looked at her. He didn't say a word. He loved when she spoke like that. Her words an extension of her thoughts without an editing process. She had more courage than he.

"Tim. I feel like there has been a massive miscommunication where I am out of the loop. That morning in your truck we were getting along really well," she gulped, he almost found it funny "what I mean by that – we were really meshing. Oh no wrong words again. We connected. We have been connecting for weeks and then things just went haywire and I ran away. And Tim, I may have not made the effort til now but neither did you. What's going on 'cause I have no idea?" They stood there, the silence hanging heavily in the air, the awkwardness horrific. What could he say? Anything he said would imply he cared.

Julie had been so brave, asking the tough question that he decided nothing good could come him remaining to be quiet.

"Are you back with Matt?" five little words broke the silence. He nearly blushed, to him he sounded weirdly vulnerable and childlike. Scared to hear the truth.

She didn't answer and his stomach tightened. She wasn't answering. Her mouth just moved open and shut no making one iota of sound.

"Jules?" he asked again. This was excruciating.

"No, "she didn't decorate her words just said them plain like and he was relieved. He believed her and he released the air he had been unconsciously holding in his lungs.

"You were hugging him and smiling," he observed. He needed this sorted so he could move forward.

"Well both things can be done together without meaning the individuals are together," she replied snarkily. "I mean someone could for instance kiss someone in a public place and I would assume those individuals were together. That's a bigger indication, wouldn't you say Tim?"

He felt bad, he'd flaunted those two girls in front of her. He had gotten the reaction he had wanted though but a week without Julie was it really worth it? He couldn't hold the remaining bitterness inside, he voiced it

"I wasn't the one hugging my ex,"

"And I wasn't the one snogging a random cheer-slut. What is this seriously about Tim? If we are going into wise decision making then I think I win out on that one." He sighed, loudly. She was kinda right. He was used to being treated a certain way and he had assumed she was the same. It was unfair.

"Jules..." he stopped not knowing what to say.

"Hugging can be innocent. Look" she said as she raised herself on her toes, wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him. She barely touched him and his body sang. "See, an innocent hug. Why does it matter anyway Tim? Does my 'big brother' want to go and sort out my love life?" she mocked. Swinging her arms around wildly, her voice all over the place. Tim stood still like a statue, if he caved now she would own his ass. Good and proper.

"Big brother thinks Julie would be an idiot to get back with the quarterback," he hissed under his breath. He was surprised when the words exited his mouth. He wasn't a talker but he usually thought a lot about what he would say. His comment was unjustified but it had been what he had been thinking for nigh on a week.

"Julie's not back with the quarterback. Julie isn't a girl who makes out with 'big brother' in his truck and get back together with an ex within three hours. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she shrieked. His eyes squinted when she hit a particular high note at the end. It hurt his ears. Dogs must have heard that a mile away. "It doesn't matter Tim. What we had, I don't know but you can't see me as anything other than as a little sister type and I am not one for random fun."

"I saw you with him. You had a huge smile on your face. He was holding you tightly and you liked it. I thought I would cut my losses." He said it very matter of fact. That was how he had seen it that was his take on it. It was up to her to prove otherwise.

"Cut your losses by making out in front of the school?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. He coloured at that remark. Okay so maybe that plan could have used some finessing.

"I never feel like that. I move on. The only thing you can depend on is yourself," he cryptically said. He was of course meaning the jealousy, the burning anger, the desolation at being rejected in that way. It didn't matter that it had all been in his head.

"I don't understand. You wanted me to react?" she asked quietly. They were standing closer together but they'd never been further apart. Tim knew she wouldn't stop pushing. It was a relief to know that someone could be bothered this much with him, many had given up before they had reached this stage.

"I don't let myself feel disappointed. I was waiting for it," he said. Her face still showed confusion and he sighed knowing he would have to say more "I was jealous. I am not usually with girls like you, they are normally...

"Fun types?" she suggested. That was a nice way to put it.

"If you want to call them that. "

"I don't. There's a better word but I saving that one for you for the time being," she huffed. He almost laughed, she was cute when she was in this mood.

"We never really said anything and I ah assumed that's what you wanted from me. Some fun and then get back to the boyfriend types. But when I saw you and Matt, I felt... let down. To be jealous you have to care and I did. I think I expected more, I wanted more. "That word, more, was back again.

"I want more too," she said softly leaning her forehead against his. Her soft skin felt like heaven against his. Their heights were equal with Julie was on her tiptoes. Tim grabbed her hands to keep her steady. She hadn't started teetering yet but it was an excuse to have his hands on her.

"You know the cheerleader manoeuvre was pretty low," she whispered. The gentle breeze carried her soft words. He nodded it wasn't his proudest moment.

"Yeah but you were magnificent," his hands inched from her arms and crept round to embrace her. And she had been. She always would be.

"So uh um, we never talked about what we are...were...whatever. What's more?" her breath caught in her throat and he baulked at the idea of categorising what they had. He wasn't good at the conventional or traditional. To label it would surely jinx it. Then there were her parents, the unspoken issue. He didn't need to bother with jinxing it as there was no way he could continue to sneak around seeing her.

"I think I need to move out," he responded. Her face fell, misconstruing his meaning. If they were to have a real shot at this he would have to live elsewhere.

"I want to see you without hiding it or being scared that your dad will take a hatchet to me. I need to move out and we'll take it from there."

"That's not an answer," she sulked. "Are we going to be together?" her voice trembled as she asked. He didn't respond. Tim dipped his head and took her mouth in his. He drew back and touched her bottom lip with his thumb. Its fullness and weight tempting beyond words. Of course they were, he needed her like oxygen. This week had proved that, he'd been pining for Heaven's sake.

"Yeah," he whispered, "besides I want to be the only one that knows that you smell like fruit salad and have weaved my fingers through your hair and...well those lips are mine." His head dipped again and he kissed her with more hunger.

"Only one? Does that just apply to me? How about I'm the only one who lends you shampoo? I'm the only one who gets to kiss you? I'm the only one who gets to make out in your truck." She peeked up at him expectedly. He wanted to tweak her nose she was so lovely.

"Hmm I'll have to think about that?" He couldn't resist the opening, it had been too easy. He laughed heartily.

"And I'm the only one who makes you laugh," Julie stated as a matter of fact, kissing him swiftly. It surprised him but on reflection he knew she was right. She was also the only one who made him have hope and the only one to make him see life as less than a tortured existence. She was his light.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote** – For those who do not know Preying on a Panther was finished this morning so enjoy. This is a slightly longer chapter so enjoy. I also love reading all the new Tulie fics, keep them coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****13**

After the conversation they could just be free to be with each other. He revelled in the chance to sling his arm around her, to trail his fingers in her hair. Jules took the chance to wrap her arms around him and there they were. They walked in synchronised steps down the footpaths of Dillon. He treasured the chance to kiss her at will without worrying about her father breathing down his neck. He loved surprising her by shifting her easily with his strength and kissing the stuffing out of her. He loved hearing the sigh at the conclusion of the kiss, like she already missed his lips.

They reached a playground, Julie snatched his hand and dragged him into the playground. He wasn't all that eager. She sat down on a swing and ordered him.

"Push me." He directed a glance at her that channelled all his desire for her. She flushed immediately.

"Nah," he said sitting on the swing next to her "highest swinger is the winner," and he dragged the swing as far behind him as he could while staying seated. The feeling of air swishing around him, the freedom of it all was awesome. He hadn't done this since he was a kid and he forgot how freeing and exhilarating it could be to cut through the air like that. Jules didn't give him much of a challenge and she copped out by spinning in circles, her hair spanning out around her. She squealed, stopped and waiting for him to stop swinging and laughing.

They sat watching one another, breathing heavily from their swing exertions, smiles on their faces.

"Come over here," he moved his head to the side, wanting her to be close. She was puzzled, her face expressing clear confusion about what he had requested. She got out of the swing and walked behind him. Tim looked at her askance, what was she doing? She put her arms out the push him. Her hands stroked his back after a brief clue that she had planned to push him. He grabbed her and hauled her onto his lap laughing "this is what I meant."

Her delicious back was pressed up against his stomach, her butt fitting perfectly into his thighs. His pants tightened but she hadn't noticed despite her closeness. Julie leaning back into him as far as she could. He snuck his mouth to the area where her ear and throat met, kissing the sensitive skin with an open mouth. She tasted fantastic and he dragged his tongue across the area. He nipped the skin wanting her to feel as turned on as he was. She sank back further into his lap and he couldn't help but let out a groan. Yep, she did know he was aroused, who was he kidding? Tim's attention fixed on her throat again and he felt her inhale him, her nose against his skin. Did his scent do what hers did for him he wondered?

"I missed this," he sighed into her hair. Look at him becoming Mr Talky-talk!

"Really?" she teased. Then she did something that surprised the heck out of him. She swung around, hitching her thighs around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his back. She pulled herself up tight, her front meeting his front full on. He groaned again, maybe his Jules wasn't as innocent as he imagined. He shook his head to wipe the thought, he groaned at the sensational feeling she aroused in him as she began nibbling at his lips. He heard her chuckle and then the onslaught began, she nibbled her way across his mouth, down his jaw line and to his throat area, taking full advantage of his busy, balancing hands. She returned the open mouth kiss, sucking on the sensitised skin. He bucked up against her unable to dampen his response to her assertiveness. She giggled as she sucked on his neck and he realised she given him a revenge hickey, jeez! Then she stilled.

"Why did you bring those cheerleaders into the cafeteria? Was it to hurt me?" she asked quietly. He knew it would come eventually but did she have to ask right then?

He sighed "They were there, you weren't." It was harsh but it was the truth even if he had searched them out.

"What does that mean?" she untangled herself from him, standing up, hands on her hips. Why had he said something, why hadn't he stuck with his patented Riggins silence? "That the next time I am not freely available I'll have to be on the look out for you tongue wrestling with some cheap tart?" Now he really wasn't going to get some more nookie. Damn.

"No - I thought you didn't care and I wanted to see if I was right," he said with eyes looking everywhere but at her. It was the truth. She couldn't accuse him of lying at least, right?

'It was a test! Did I pass?" she asked incredulously. She looked so hurt that he wanted to rewind the last week and beat some sense into his puny brain.

"Yeah and you passed, you didn't care and you didn't come home. Congrats you got an A " now he was pissed off and hurt. His dismissive edge kicked in, it was a tool he'd used many times. She looked at him, appraising his silently. He saw her cave before he heard it.

"Well you know I did. Next time just talks to me like you are a human, please. If you had," she paused, and then leaned in, kissing him on the forehead "then we wouldn't have wasted the past few days." She murmured the last part against his forehead, her lips still resting there. He grabbed her and crushed her to his chest, she was so tolerant of his bullshit. What had he done to deserve her? Little to none. He hugged her tightly thinking she'd give him the benefit of the doubt, something no one had ever granted him with. His Jules was special.

"Now look we've got to get back before my parent send the police out looking for us," she said referring to her watch. She giggled "they probably think I've killed you." Her parents. Da-da-dum this was going to be tough. He swept a look over the playground and had a stroke of genius, wanting to put off reality for as long as possible.

"There's just one more thing I want to do," he said. He manoeuvred her so she was again sitting on her lap, completely innocent of course cough, cough. He pulled one arm around her waist and moved backwards trying to build some swing momentum. He let go and they were both whooshing through the air, moving their legs in union and enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company.

**Author's Note** – Another update should be posted soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****14**

The next morning Tim went to the Coach and Mrs Taylor thanked them profusely for their kindness but informed them that he intended on finding some more permanent accommodation. He explained that while he loved living in their house that perhaps is was time he moved on. Tim made it clear that as soon as he found a place he would leave and it felt nice that there was some sadness evident from both of them. Even if they had liked having him for a fraction of how much he loved it, then that was awesome. He noticed the Coach sending dark looks in Jules' direction, apparently blaming her for forcing him out of the house and robbing the Coach of some much needed male bonding. When really it was his fear of the Coach that was driving him out of the house. Tim didn't think the irony would really impress the Coach.

Tim had a blast though. He played ping-pong regularly with the Coach and sometimes Jules would join in too. The amount of conversation and laughter in that garage was always astounding and special to him. The men would prove their masculinity by swinging ridiculously hard and Julie would squeal and giggle in her attempts to return them. It felt like home. And now he was sacrificing it.

Friday night came along quickly and the Panthers were playing Laribee. Dillon utterly and completely destroyed them and the celebrations erupted. Jules was waiting for her dad to exit from the locker rooms and he rushed to ensure he would get out quickly too. He looked her way. He saw her blush, he looked anxiously at the Coach wanting to see if he'd noticed anything. The Coach asked what his plans were for the evening-

"Not much Coach, I was thinking of a quiet night in," Tim replied. Coach did a double take and then grinned at Tim. Tim struggled, not wanting to sigh, even the Coach didn't believe him and he was serious,

"Sure son, a quiet night, that's a good one," the Coach laughed, his eyes crinkling and his hair wild. Time to play along, he thought. Tim laughed back at him and gave a quick glance in Julie's direction. They had planned on a quiet night, meaning that there wouldn't be a lot of talking. That wasn't lying, was it? Jules raised her eyebrows at him obviously wondering the same thing.

Tim grappled with the stress of lying to the one man who actually gave a damn about him. This was heavy and it wasn't about to get any easier. He hated lying, she hated lying and keeping up the 'hating each other' pretence was borderline insanity.

"Well we're going to go home honey, aren't we?" Tami drawled out her sentence. "Perhaps Julie could grab a lift to with you to the party you are heading to Tim." Julie looked at Tim, merriment dancing in her eyes. Fate had slid them a winning hand.

"Oh Mom do I have to? With Tim c'mon?" Julie complained to her mom. She sounded like an actor from Passions (not that he knew what that was) or some other day time soap to him, extremely unconvincing.

"Yes I think you should Julie. Maybe you could come home and watch Gracie and your father and I could go out?" Julie abruptly shook her head in disagreement. So it was decided then. "Okay that's settled, if that's okay with you Tim?" Tami confirmed with Tim. He nodded in return, feeling like a bum for abusing her trust. They both shuffled towards Tim's truck.

"I hate the lying," Julie confided in him when they were sitting in the truck. "I don't want you to move out but I want to be able to go out with you in public. I want you to move out but I want my dad to approve. This seems really hard." He put his hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring rub. It was all he could get away with in their current location. He looked at her and conveyed his dislike of it too with his eyes. They had no choice. For the moment, at least. Maybe, he Tim Riggins had been hit with the optimist stick? Who was he kidding? The Riggins clan were curiously immune to optimism, it just didn't take. Did he really see this lasting longer than a moment? Would any context would the Coach see him as acceptable for his daughter?

The more time they spent together the more he realised that they were similar and complimentary to one another. He was the yin to her yang. They were stubborn beyond what was acceptable for any individual. They both were quick to jump to conclusions, active imaginations perhaps? Well he did like to imagine her in different scenarios and she did like to read. Coincidence? He thought not. She was fiery, she ignited his fire something he had never truly felt. He thought about her a lot, like what did it feel like to exist in the world with so much fire and passion for everything? He had the unique ability to cool her flames, when he chose to. If the nose scrunched he let it be, she was too cute to stop even if the words didn't stop coming. She worried about him and he liked being needed and worried about and cared for. He liked looking for her in the halls and making sure she was okay. She was mildly tolerant of his bullshit, not afraid to call him on it or let it run its course. Similar and complimentary. The Salt and Pepper of Coupledom.

"Have you found a place yet?" she asked hopefully and anxiously. He started up the truck and drove towards the quiet look out where they had started going to be alone. "Tim?" she asked. "You realise I can't read your thoughts right?"

Sometimes he thought she could. Especially when he drifted off into his special and happy Jules channel. He coughed and pulled up at the look out. He turned off the engine, sat back and slid her over the seat and tucked her beneath his arm.

"Let's go and lay on the hood," he shelved her question. She gave him to space to say what he was going to say. They exited the truck, meeting in front of the grill. He picked her up by the waist and lifted her to the hood. He jumped up too and they leaned against the windscreen, their legs spread across the hood. They lay side by side, arms behind their heads, looking at the stars. He really should say something soon. But still she didn't push.

"Tomorrow I am moving back in with my brother. We talked. We're good." There was of course more to it than that but he wasn't going to explain. He had shown up at Billy's to see that the girl, Billy's girl, his ex-girl had moved on...without Billy. Billy and he had talked about what had gone down, what he'd been doing at the Taylor's and about his intention to continue on his new, resolved path. Billy had been impressed and a little doubtful. Tim knew that he had every reason to feel that way. They had agreed that Tim should move back in.

"You know what this means..."Julie sighed.

**Author's ****Note** – My friend Wren has started a new Tulie fic that is shaping up awesome, def swing by 'My Life and Yours'. One of my other friends (I love her equally) Lily has also started one that tickles my fancy too 'Anyone Else But You'. Love your work girls.


	15. Chapter 15

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****15**

"...we're going to have to speak to my dad." Tim's face turned to one of resigned fear. This is what he had feared. "Or we could not talk to him." Tim's face twisted, he liked the idea of avoiding the whole 'talking to the Coach idea' but he recognised that it would be worse in the long term not to.

"Nah. For once in my life I should do something the hard way," his response surprised her he could tell. She looked so surprised at the way he had referred to himself that he wanted to hold her and never let go. She had so much faith in him and he couldn't comprehend the different feelings channelling through him in that moment. The main one – relief – finally someone was on his side.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Her head pressed against the windscreen, her feet atop of his. He liked the sight of her little foot atop of his huge one. It was a picture of how he saw them, united and somewhat clunky...at the moment anyway.

"Yeah. It won't be so bad," he wanted her to believe him but he feared he wasn't all that convincing. In fact even if the meeting went well it would still be a horrible experience. Tim knew enough about the Coach to know that he would never again regard Tim as 'safe' if he expressed an interest in Julie. For Coach, life was that simple.

"No, that's not what I meant. Are you sure...I'm worth all this hassle?" her voice became quieter with every word spoken. Tim moved his head slowly to face her, he could not believe that someone with so much faith in him could have so little in herself. He examined her face carefully trying to figure out what was going on. He slid across the hood and sandwiched himself next to her. They lay like tightly aligned sardines. Their heads were turned toward one another, separated by only their breath. Their noses kissed one another. Yet they did not touch. He looked into her eyes, trying to convince her of his words. He meant every one of them and needed her to know that as a certainty.

"Yeah you are. Are you sure I'm worth it? I might have to see him at training but you have to live with him," Tim's words gave voice to the private thoughts of each. There could be serious repercussions for both, physically and domestically. Yet they were willing to give it a go so they could be together. Together in the right way.

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow," he repeated. He leaned in a gently pressed his lips to hers. Softly he drew away. "If he says no it'll be awhile before I see you. You do realise that." Julie looked at him stunned. He realised that she hadn't figured on his rigid decision making.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" he sadly shook his head and realised that although this was hard it could be the last time they were together privately.

"I'm trying Julie but if he says no, I'm not going to go against him," he explained. He couldn't do that. He couldn't break the bond of trust with another male he respected. He'd been there with the whole Street and Lila debacle and he refused to do that again. He respected the Coach too much to make the same dumb mistake. Even for her.

"But what about me? You are choosing him over me." Tim put his hand on her thigh to reassure her. She would of course see it that way, the Coach and football, it defined her life. Julie vs. Football. He patted her thigh and tried to stay resolved.

"You know that's not it. I respect him. I don't want to disappoint him. I'm used to making people feel disappointed in me, but not him," the strong emotion of his words filtered through to her. Tim thought of her father as a father figure and this was possibly going to break any bond Tim shared with him.

"Maybe things will go well," she attempted to bring some optimism to the fore. He choked back his laugh, they might but he'd still get his butt kicked regardless of the Coach's decision.

"Maybe," he replied.

The next morning was Tim's last morning. He had gotten in that previous night smelling like Julie and fruit salad. He slept fitfully worrying about the next day. Tim went to the Coach and told him that he had found a place, moving back in with Billy. The Coach had shook his hand and told Tim that he would miss another male around the house and that he was welcome back at anytime. It felt good and he couldn't deny he had a moment of indecision but it quickly righted itself and he renewed his focus. The Coach welcomed him now but that could all change, he could be barred from this house and contact with the family and his heart would literally break.

He popped into the shower and found her waiting for him as he exited. It was their spot. Kisses , hostile words and blood had been shared in that one spot and he might not be back in that place again. That doorway was the doorway to their relationship and for however long their relationship would continue.

"Let me talk to him with you. He might be less mad if I am there," Julie tried her most convincing tone. Tim looked at Julie with disbelief. "No, it's my job to do." And it was, he could protect her from most of the negativity if it were him alone expressing interest in her and not visa versa. He had thought long and hard about how he would word the request to protect her.

" Fine. This could be it, couldn't it?" she asked in a vulnerable, tear choked voice. He smiled at her reassuringly and leaned in for a swift but fierce kiss. He'd cry too if he hadn't learned long ago that it didn't help. He walked away, it was all he could do to keep it together. He used her shower as an opportunity to speak to her father without her presence. She'd be angry but it would all be on him.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the Coach hungrily attacking a plate of eggs and bacon. Seeing that ferocity from the Coach made him wilt a little on the inside. He steeled himself and took the plunge.

"Coach I was hoping I could have a talk with you." The Coach looked up from his plate and looked cranky, his breakfast had been interrupted. Tim was suddenly struck by a vision of a hibernating bear being awoken early.

"Sure, talk to me Tim," Coach gestured erratically at the kitchen table.

"Actually Sir I was hoping we could quickly talk in the lounge," the Coach recognising Tim's tone as serious, got up immediately and walked to the couch, sitting down. His body language was alert and focussed on him. Tim sucked in a breath and proceeded, putting off his desire to cup his privates with his hands. He needed them after all!

"Coach having lived with you and your family I realised what I have been missing. I want you to know how much I have appreciated living here and getting to know each of you. The thing is, I spent some time with both of your daughters Sir. They are both fantastic," the Coach's puzzled look transformed into a beam when his daughters were mentioned. It was needless to say that he agreed with Tim's sentiment whole heartedly.

"The thing is...I like Julie."

"That's great son. I must say I am a bit surprised, Tami and I were a bit worried she may have taken a hit out on you," the Coach chuckled.

"No Sir, what I meant is I really like Julie," something in his facial expression made the Coach's chuckle drop out of thin air. Eric Taylor's mouth dropped into a set, straight line. There was nothing but a flint eyed stare and silence. Suffocating, oxygen stealing silence all around him. He gulped and pressed on.

"I have spoken to Julie and she expressed that she may be interested in seeing me socially but that it is dependant on your and Mrs Coach's approval. I completely agree with this Coach. That is why I have asked to speak with you." The silence followed him, this was worse than any oral presentation he had ever or would ever give.

"Yeah look Tim," Tim knew it was over with those three words "I appreciate you making the effort to get my permission but I just can't give it. You are older than she is, you're a player and I don't want my little girl with another player. You understand me?" Tim had no option but to nod, his heart sinking like a stone. He'd never kiss her again or hold her. He wished for the silence back, back when he didn't know the answer and he was still hopeful.

The Coach leaned in close to Tim, clearly recognising that this was hard for him.

"Tim, please know that I respect you. I love having you on my team. I have enjoyed having you in my house. I just cannot have my daughter in a relationship with another player, Saracen was bad enough. Maybe I am being unfair, maybe I am being over protective but she's my girl." Tim could understand that and he wouldn't argue.

"Thanks for listening Coach," The rose from the couch, he offered his hand. The Coach shook it and Tim walked out the door, he refused to look back. He walked out realising that there was a lump in his throat and a hole where his heart used to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17**

Tim was getting through the days. He was existing. He wasn't one of those truly pathetic individuals that sulked all day and were miserable to be around. He wasn't like Matt Saracen. He could have a laugh with the guys in the locker room. He could hang out at Applebee's or the Alamo Freeze and chat to different girls. He didn't think about her all the time. Sure she was a presence, kept in the back of his mind but she only came to the fore if he let her. Or worse, if he saw her.

His Jules was unpredictable. She would act without the slightest thought for herself or her circumstance. It scared him that she'd been quiet, that she hadn't really tried to break his resolve yet. He was almost disappointed.

Almost. Then he saw her in the hall, with her arm entwined around his and her hair drifting across his body. Him. He snorted. He could barely qualify as a dude. He was slight, so slight Tim was sure he could pick him up and heave him out of the window at the end of the hall without any problems what so ever. He had feared she might move back to Matt, return to what she knew but he hadn't prepared himself for the likelihood of another guy. They had never been together but they hadn't broken up either. They were supposed to keep to themselves for awhile, at least that is how he had imagined it in his brain.

Maybe it was a trick there was no way that his Jules would be interested in some emo type. Her tastes definitely ran to the footballer type. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe that was her point? To go for someone different, someone unlike the two guys she had not been able to get it to work with. Why couldn't she have gone for Tyra? A chick was a viable choice surely and not as unpleasing to his thought process.

Tim followed them at a distance ensuring he was covered by the multitude of students before him. Jules and the Emo walked slowly enjoying each other's company, the hoards glancing their way tittering in their wake. He, first hand, saw the microscope that Julie lived under as the Coach's Daughter. No wonder she was anti-football. As he slowly trailed them he noticed Julie trade a glance with Matt who was watching avidly from his locker. It didn't make him feel better than Matt looked just as confused as he did.

The Emo tried to extricate his arm from Julie's and failed to do so. Tim snorted again. He'd seen ballerinas who possessed more testosterone than that kid. It was good his hand stayed where it was, if it had slung around her shoulders or into her back pocket the kid would have a black eye to match the rest of his funeral outfit.

The famous new couple entered the cafeteria and Tim hung back wanting to make himself scarce. He stood with his back against a locker, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths trying to get a hold of his petty emotions. He wasn't being the best version of himself. Stalking Jules was not going to make this an easier separation. A teacher approached him, wanting to acknowledge his efforts in class and Tim nodded and thanked the teacher away. He wasn't that good of a person, he wanted to know what was happening in that cafeteria. He didn't want to hear it from some team mate. On the positive side he knew the Coach would definitely hear about this and put a stop to it. Maybe he didn't have much to worry about.

Tim knew immediately he should never have entered that room. They sat opposite one another at a table. Engrossed in each other. Eye contact was evident as was the sparkle in her eyes. The Emo had said something to her and a bright, flashing smile of genuine happiness appeared on her face. The smile had an impact on the Emo, the hoards around them and him, straight in the guts. He turned and walked away. He should never have entered that room.

The day got worse. He had heard about some full on argument in the hall between Jules and her dad. Apparently they had been going hammer and tongs at one another, screaming at the top of their lungs. Her father had heard about the Emo pretty much straight away from either a fellow teacher, student or lunch lady. He had obviously recognised it for the issue it was and immediately went to deal with it. Tim had to commend him on the same fathering skills that had torn his hear t out and ground it into the asphalt. He could only hope that the Coach would do that with the Emo's body. Wishful thinking.

According to some of the people who had eavesdropped on the argument Julie had gone on and on about how Toby was an awesome guy and that Coach wasn't giving him a chance as he wasn't a footballer. Tim has listened to this all with keen interest but if you had asked the eavesdroppers they would have said that Tim look bored out of his skull hearing about idle gossip. It was a facade he was now struggling to maintain.

He nearly coughed up a lung when he heard the rest of the summary of the argument. Toby was going to her house after school and was going to give her a lift. He felt an immediate pang, this wasn't good at all. Jules was putting it all her cards in. Worse, the Emo had a motorbike. Eric Taylor suddenly had a lot of support from the Riggins camp. The Coach had to do something, to step in and take care of this cretin, this girly boy and his death trap on wheels.

Tim felt totally adrift in a sea of insanity. His emotions swept over him like wild waves crashing on the bow of a ship. The anger bubbled up within him eating away all rational thought. She was doing this for revenge, an elaborate plan attacking him for not having a successful talk with her father. Or worse she'd moved on that quickly, it wasn't easy with him so she'd go to someone else. He felt battered and completely helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18**

Tim was in the midst of some horrid stair runs trying to put Jules out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of a motor bike. For a second or two he continued the run and then the temptation to turn towards the sound was too strong. She was laughing and her hair, the hair he'd run his fingers through only a few days prior, was streaming proudly behind her like a banner. She was pressed up against the Emo, her torso tight against his back, her arms wrapped around his stomach and her knees tucked up near his thighs. He'd had her like that when they'd kissed on the swing and he was numbed by the realisation that she was similarly situated with the Emo. Would she kiss him? The huge smile on her face indicated a strong likelihood. His team mates were bumping into him, his frozen stance causing a traffic issue. The Coach, who had been distracted by the sight, also tossed him a sympathetic look and a shrug. The Coach blew his whistle and told him to move his ass or he'd do some wind sprints. Tim decided that some physical pain would be a nice distraction and resumed the stair runs. He didn't want to think about that Emo being in the Taylor's house along with his girl. Or that kid's hands being anywhere in her vicinity. Or that Gracie might like him as much as she liked Tim, or more even. Not long after the Coach ordered them to double their stair runs and Tim didn't have to worry about Jules as the pain he was experiencing was so great that he was beyond thought.

**Author's Note** – This is a baby chapter as there are only so many ways I can write how bummed out Tim is at the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tim was in the midst of some horrid stair runs trying to put Jules out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of a motor bike. For a second or two he continued the run and then the temptation to turn towards the sound was too strong. She was laughing and her hair, the hair he'd run his fingers through only a few days prior, was streaming proudly behind her like a banner. She was pressed up against the Emo, her torso tight against his back, her arms wrapped around his stomach and her knees tucked up near his thighs. He'd had her like that when they'd kissed on the swing and he was numbed by the realisation that she was similarly situated with the Emo. Would she kiss him? The huge smile on her face indicated a strong likelihood. His team mates were bumping into him, his frozen stance causing a traffic issue. The Coach, who had been distracted by the sight, also tossed him a sympathetic look and a shrug. The Coach blew his whistle and told him to move his ass or he'd do some wind sprints. Tim decided that some physical pain would be a nice distraction and resumed the stair runs. He didn't want to think about that Emo being in the Taylor's house along with his girl. Or that kid's hands being anywhere in her vicinity. Or that Gracie might like him as much as she liked Tim, or more even. Not long after the Coach ordered them to double their stair runs and Tim didn't have to worry about Jules as the pain he was experiencing was so great that he was beyond thought.

**Author's Note** – This is a baby chapter as there are only so many ways I can write how bummed out Tim is at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****19**

Tim avoided her at all costs. That involved avoiding her physically and any mention of her. Even the Coach pulling a certain face could be a minefield as he saw her, not the Coach. Despite all his efforts, bits and pieces would trickle into his ears. Julie and the Emo, becoming fast friends, hanging out all the time, going to Landry's shithouse band's concert. That was something they had done, well not together and technically she had been with Matt, they had been in the same venue. It didn't matter! It was all too much. He needed to find out what exactly was going on and stop it!

He was waiting for her after English. He would say hiding but it didn't sound very manly. He tucked himself behind a locker and watched her walk, thankfully alone to the library. Here was his opportunity. She looked lovely walking through down the aisle of the library's ancient history section, hugging her books to her chest. She was in her own world. Probably thinking of Death Boy he thought to himself, he nearly growled he was that pissed off. He reached out his arm and snaked it around her wrist and pulled her into him. The feeling of her against him was magical and he wondered how he hadn't touched her for so long. It felt natural, it felt like breathing. She tried to push him away, her hand coming up to his chest. Until she realised it was him. He waited for the slap or the insult. Maybe both.

Tim moved his face within an inch of hers. Examining her face, trying to commit each freckle, each line, and each feature to memory. He looked into her eyes, wondering how someone could have such beautiful and soulful eyes. He was trying to find a way to ask, was she seeing this guy? Was she actually moving on that fast? Was he that forgettable? Was this revenge? They stood there basking in each other's presence, feeling his warmth invade hers as their bodies were firmly pressed to each other. Her hands resting on his upper chest smoothed from fists into flat palms. He relaxed, slightly. His heart was pumping ferociously and he was concerned that it might pop out of his chest cavity like some poor shock-horror movie.

His Jules looked at him, peered back at him with equally invested gazes. Tears came to her eyes and he wondered what she was thinking. He loosened his grip, fearing he was holding her too tight. She inhaled sharply and one lonely tear trailed from her left eye and down her cheek. Tim just stood there, his hands firmly tucked behind her back, looking at her. He watched as that solo tear moved down her cheek. He softened, she had the ability to make him do that. He wanted to kiss away her pain, so he leaned forward and kissed the tear, his lips absorbing its saltiness and acting as a balm on her skin. Her breath caught in her chest. Their eyes did not shift.

Julie sniffled and broke the silence. It was always her who broke the silence. "Tim, I'm sorry," she choked on her words. He couldn't bear her tears. He pulled her in tighter, whispering calmly into her ear

"What are you doing?" She looked guiltily at him. He felt a jolt to his body, what had she done?

"Missing you," she sniffed. He didn't accept that, he was waiting for the bad news.

"Who's the guy?" he asked. He couldn't afford to be anything but straight and firm with her. She looked at him silently.

"Toby." His head drew in so their foreheads touched. The Emo was a Toby. This still didn't make him feel any better. She hadn't given him the answers he desired.

"And are you with Toby?" he was utilising every fibre of his being to keep a reign on his temper. His temper? He never even thought he had one. He waited for the words that would finish them off, finish him off.

"No," she admitted. All the oxygen in his body expanded, swirled and then settled again. She wasn't with him "He's a friend and I wanted you to think I had ..." she couldn't finish her sentence. He felt angry that she had gone that far to seek a reaction, she was toying with him. But she was still his.

"...been with him. Why would you do that? We haven't broken up, I don't know what we are but we didn't break up okay? You're not one of the stupid girls who tries to make the dude jealous. C'mon Jules." He let it all out in a frustrated and sad rush of words. She was better than that. He was unbelievably disappointed in her choices but ultimately relieved that it had been an act, not real.

"Not been with him, more that I had moved on. But I am one of those stupid girls Tim. I just wanted to be near you. I knew you'd keep your word. I wanted you to want me again." Her words made him ache, his choice had done this to them. His choice to be better, to act with honour has done this to them.

"That's never been the problem Jules, I will always want you but I can't do it. The Coach...the Coach is the only person who believes in me and I need to hang onto that" He pulled her tighter to her chest so her cheek was resting on his shoulder and his mouth on her ear. He tried to convey his feelings for her and the hurt that pummelled through him.

"I know that's why I am upset. I did all that stuff ... But don't ever think that he's the only one. I believe in you and I believe in you and me!" she whimpered. "Tim, kiss me, please." She kissed his shoulder. He remained a hugging, but immovable object. He couldn't do this, if he did where would it end. Her begging struck his heart, he'd reduced his Jules to begging. He felt like the lowest human being alive. "Tim, please, I want you and only you," she straightened up and looked him in the eyes. He saw the truth in her eyes.

"I just can't Jules. I can't see you with someone else but I can't be with you either. I just can't," Tim untangled himself from Julie and heading towards the end of the aisle. He needed to get out before the pressure would crush him. The tears that had threatened to descend from Julie came down like a waterfall blanketing her cheek. A cry-gasp erupted from her and Tim turned to look at her. He couldn't leave her this way but he knew he would have to. He swiftly approached her and cradled her face in his and kissed her with ferocity, with every bit of love in his heart. She kissed him back as he pressed her up against the library stack. He broke away and kissed every tear trail from her face. His kissed her eyelids and then he kissed her softly on her mouth. He then walked away without a word, the saltiness of her despair lingering on his tongue. Sadness wallowing in his heart.

**Author's Note** – Apologies for the some of the chapter re-alignment issues. You may realise that there is a new paragraph in chap 16's place to ensure it parallels Preying on a Panther. I am feeling great after a weekend of debauchery, no not really, more like crying at sad movies and eating ice cream. How were yours?


	20. Chapter 20

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****20**

A month had passed since he had been in her sphere. He hadn't smelt, tasted or seen her up close in for what felt like forever. A winter without the hope of sun. An ache settled in his chest, it turned into a monster that tried to scratch its way clear of the depressing state of his current emotions. He was raw, he was numb and he was depressed in all his honoured glory. He'd never done the right thing in his life and he'd never been so miserable in his whole life. Something had to give.

Tim thought about it for days. Billy would come across him spread across the coach, legs hanging over its arm, arm crooked over his eyes contemplating. This confused the hell out of Billy. Usually when Tim was situated that way on the couch a bottle of beer and/or a blonde would be accompanying him. Hence the confused look that Tim received from his befuddled brother. He at last came across the thought that a little of Julie was better than none. That, his attempt at cold turkey wasn't in the best interest of himself. That he did need to flirt with the idea, see her in the hall at least. Not cut her off like a gangrened limb but ween himself off her presence.

So that's how he made sure he'd see her more around school. More than more, more like often. She went from looking at him in a perplexed manner to giving a barely discernable smile. At lunch he would ensure their gazes would touch and he would have to beat back the smile, no one was supposed to know. In the halls he would give a nod, completely understandable to an outside observer as they had once shared a bathroom. No one could look at them and see any link, any trace that they were nearly lovers in another time.

Friday crawled around and he was hopeful that he would see his Jules again. He played hard, knowing she was in the crowd watching him, following him with those lovely eyes of her. They lost, he had worked his ass off and they had lost. But it didn't matter, losing was nothing compared to being apart from her.

He walked out from the locker room slowly. He received pats on the back from his team mates and stepped out onto the field, green and ablaze with lights. His Jules stood in the centre of the field looking at the stars in the sky. Her arms were outstretched and she was on the tips of her toes. She looked free. She was so involved in the sky she didn't realise he was in front of her until the last second.

"Hey ... I thought that if I stretched high enough I could grab one. You know make a wish. Then maybe we'd catch a break and be together. A look and nod, it isn't enough. I want...Tim, I'm waiting for Dad. I am not here to ambush you." She was apologising when he was the one who had snuck up on her. She looked into his eyes, hers shiny with tears unshed. He needed to touch her to be there for her, to show her she wasn't alone in the sadness. He reached across his hand hanging in the air. He grabbed her fingertips. It was a brief touch but it meant more that words, stars and galaxies. She tugged him and he conceded to stand close to her. His other hadn't moving in to grab her free hand. Their finger entwined, their palms touched, it reminded Tim of that series of hand gestures he learnt as a kid from his mom, something about a church with a steeple.

Jules stepped forward, placing her petite feet over his. It was something a little kid would do with their parent but it seemed just right. She was on equal eye sight with him. She kissed his forehead, then his eyelids and then his mouth. He realised she was mimicking his kisses from the library and the memory of that time in the dusty stacks made him instantaneously sad.

Tim was thinking. What were his options? Was there anyway they could be together? He should approach her father again? Maybe he might impress the Coach with his perseverance and sincerity. He was shocked out of thought when she kissed the corner of his mouth. So like his Jules to do things slightly awry. This time around she was the aggressor, moving in for the kiss, taking his top lips between hers and traced it with her tongue. Tim felt a shiver run down his spine and he contributed to the kiss. The kiss became more aggressive, their separation urging them on.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim stilled, it was The Coach. There was no way in Hell now he could approach him man-to-man now, he had broken the man's trust. They let go of one another, except for their hands. Tim kept a firm hold of her hand. They were in this together.

"Take your hands off my daughter now Riggins," her dad barked. Tim continued to hold her hand firmly, squeezing it in encouragement. Not wanting Jules to freak out.

"Sir with all due respect, Julie and I really like one another and we'd like the chance to prove that we can be trusted to see one another," he took a breath, how had the man not grabbed him by the throat?

"Trust Riggins? Trust, you are talking to me about trust? I said you could not date my daughter and find you canoodling with her on my field, MY FIELD WITH MY DAUGHTER," he yelled. Julie stepped back from the intensity of his words and the volume of his response.

"Daddy..." she pleaded.

"Don't Daddy me, you knew what my feelings were and you went forth anyway,"

This was not good. Tim rapidly thought about what he could possible do to calm the situation and quickly realised there was none but to leave. He wouldn't do that, it wasn't an option. He squeezed his girl's hand and waited for the Coach's next move.

**Author's Note** – Okay I am experiencing some internet issues that are driving this chick insane. I am also writing a blog so I am writing my little heart out. I am busy but I will continue to post something every day.


	21. Chapter 21

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****21**

Tim was amazed that someone's face could be so contorted in rage. He was fearful, he wouldn't lie, but the Coach couldn't kill him on the field, under the lights, in front of many interested supporters. Tim wanted Julie to know that he wasn't going anywhere. He kept looking at her with reassuring glances, squeezing her hand and being present in the moment. The Coach had started pacing and Tim knew this wasn't a good sign. Julie's gaze stayed firmly on her father.

"How long have you been disregarding my wishes?" The Coach's attention was fixed on Tim's face. He was really asking how long Tim had been taking advantage of his daughter, under his roof. Tim's was confused at what he should answer first, the actual question or the one that was being asked. "How long have you been..." he swallowed his anger down "...carrying on with my daughter?" The Coach had saved him the trouble of trying to work it out.

Tim took a deep breath "Sir, we've seen each other once since I have moved out." Tim stood there hoping that sincerity was enough as he apparently wasn't. The Coach didn't believe him, he waited for conformation from his daughter, his trust in #33 gone.

She stuttered "Daddddd, we've been apart since you said no. T-tttim made it clear that if you didn't give him permission, it was off." She looked at her father. He nodded acceptance at her then his head jerked.

"What about under my roof?" Tim heard Julie react and his heart raced at a whole new speed. "What were you doing beneath my roof?" each word was spat out with enormous amounts of force.

"Sir, we kissed once. That's the honest truth. I'm not here to take advantage of Julie. I want to be with her, Sir." Tim decided that he needed to be clear and strong. She looked at him with pride and it spurred him on, he was doing this for them. He noticed that the Coach was observing them carefully, his brow creased with concentration, anger restraint and thought

"How am I supposed to trust either one of you?" Coach walked up to them and moved his inquiring gaze from one to the other. Tim knew he had a point, the disappointment the Coach felt towards him was palpable. It hobbled him. "You've lied to me, disregarded my wishes and flaunted yourselves on my field. I don't think I can even look at you without wondering if you're lying to me." Tim knew this would happen, it didn't make the words easier to accept.

Tim was determined though and as they stood there together on the field he thought of their team's mantra. 'Clear hearts, full hearts, can't lose' surely that would apply here? He tried to convey it with his eyes and every muscle in his body.

"Sir, I understand your issues with trusting us but please know that we've kept a wide berth of one another these past few weeks. You caught us at a weak moment. We're real sorry you saw us like that and we get that this isn't a perfect way to be confronted. We really like one another, we really want to be with one another and we've done our best to stick to your wishes." Tim swallowed, the Coach was looking at him slightly amazed at the words coming from his mouth. He couldn't deny that the thought of approaching the Coach hadn't been subconsciously in his mind. He wanted another shot and this time the words poured out of him. Tim turned to his girl and she nodded at him support. She wiggled her pointer finger over the back of his hand where they were entwined. His heart swelled, she was proud of him. He had never really felt the power of that before.

"I understand that Tim but you spoke to me weeks ago and I voiced my concerns. I wasn't even all that convinced that Julie even liked you. The amount of blood shed in my house would suggest differently." The Coach had seemingly regained his sense of humour.

"Dad, we understand that. We just started talking. We haven't been together other than the times we said but I have feelings for him. We want you to give us a chance to prove that we can be good together. Give us that chance, please," Julie words were the truth and it felt good to have her back him up verbally.

"I can see that you have feelings for him Julie, that's what concerns me. Tim, you have a horrible reputation and that doesn't matter as your Coach but as a father, I just can't. She's my little girl. I cannot put her in that position no matter how much she wants it," Coach was apologetic and all Tim could do was nod understandingly. He needed to give it one last shot.

"I had hoped that living under your roof and being part of your family would have proved otherwise Sir," Tim looked her father in the eye. "I haven't acted with consideration much in my life but in my defence I haven't had the best role models. Jules makes me want to be better and I am a better person because of her. You haven't received one notification of grade concerns in the last two months, I have been to every training on time and I have not been sneaking around with your daughter. I respect you and your daughter too much to do that Sir." Tim glanced at the Coach, hoping that the honesty of his words shined through.

The Coach umm-ed and ahhhh-ed a little, shifting his feet and clearly conflicted.

"Okay this is how it is going to roll. You can see one another ..." Julie looked at Tim with utter happiness but Tim, the ever cynic, waited for the catch "...There will be absolutely no drinking, no inappropriate behaviour, both your grades will be maintained or higher, Julie is not to go to your house ever, and if you are at ours there will be a parent home. No hanky panky." So there would be no hot and sweaty truck rides anymore and he'd have to become a book worm. He could do that. "I have eyes everywhere so do not think that I don't know what is going on." Tim knew that this was the truth and the thought of being under so much scrutiny didn't make him feel all that terrific.

"One more," the Coach added, here comes the kicker Tim thought "on dates you will have your mother or myself as a chaperone," it hanged there in the air, Julie's gasp acting as a great verbal way of expressing the 'fuck' that flew into Tim's mind in that same moment.

**Author's Note** – I hope this is a nice morning surprise when you all get out of bed bright eyed and bushy tailed. It's been a long day and I am hitting the hay after lmao at that Matt Damon/Sarah Silverman video on Youtube. Peace out!


	22. Chapter 22

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****22**

Tim had to stifle a laugh, it was genius and unbelievable all wrapped up in a shiny bow. This was why he was such a great coach, he was a diabolical, sneaky son of a gun. Interestingly most of the conditions Tim could have predicted, but a chaperone? Having the Coach sit next to him at a restaurant, breathing down his neck, gesturing to cut something out, threatening disfigurement with a look – it really wasn't Tim's bag. He felt sorrow for Jules, like they were going to get enough attention already but to go somewhere accompanied by one of her parents was beyond social suicide. He squeezed Jules hand, she hadn't snapped out of the shock yet and he was a little concerned. It was a partial victory, he supposed the Coach figured Tim wouldn't want to agree to those conditions and would leave his daughter alone. There was no way that was going to occur.

"Deal," Tim's other hand shot out and shook her father's hand. He had made his decision now he would just have to let it germinate. The Coach was pretty self-satisfied if the smug smile hadn't tipped Tim off, the off-key singing under his breath sure did. Jules was pretty self-involved herself, busy rolling her eyes at her father and obviously thinking of the many ways she could kill him and dispose of the body. Tim pulled Jules in closer trying to get her to calm down, easier said than done with a seventeen year old girl.

The Coach tapped his watch not happy with their closeness said "Time to go, your mother's waiting and I have a lot to tell her," he gestured towards his car. He really wanted some space between them pronto.

"Sir, could I drop Julie home?" Tim asked calmly. Time for them to get used to being allowed to be together...conditionally.

"Sorry Tim, that would constitute a date and I need to get my car home," The Coach laughed, Julie protested and Tim realised he had been stitched up in a deal he hadn't known all the ins and outs of. The Coach was adding elements at will. This was going to be challenging.

"But what about Tim driving me to school?' Julie obviously hadn't realised that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that was happening.

The Coach cackled "Not unless I want a chauffeur". Julie was seriously pissed off and Tim could watch it with full appreciation as he wasn't the target of the attack. The Coach was well trained in fending off homicidal Taylor women and the look slid off him like he was wearing a Teflon shield. The Coach was actually enjoying himself.

"Let's go Scrunchy." Her father called to her and she turned towards him. Jules smiled, it was really all she could do and stomped behind her father the entire way back to their car. It gave him a good opportunity to watch the sway of her butt as she walked. Nice view he thought. Then he saw her direct a wave at the many people watching and he was reminded that the entire scene had been played out publically. He groaned as the faces turned towards him, the Taylors now out of sight. Now he, Tim Riggins was in the spotlight and he didn't appreciate it one bit.

/-/-/

The next morning Tim was languishing in bed, dreaming of yellow silk and fruit salad. The phone rang and rang and rang. Who would call the Riggins' at 8am on a Saturday morning? He thought for a second and then jerked out of bed hurriedly running for the phone in the buff. It had to be Jules. He grabbed for the phone but slipped on some lint on the floor, his bare naked ass hit the floor with a clap. He got up again

"Hello?" he breathed like a stalker would over a phone line.

"Tim? Is that you?" Jules asked unsure, he didn't sound anything like himself.

"Yeah it's me. So what's going on?" There had to be a reason this early in the morning. Maybe the Coach scratched last night's agreement, pulling it off the table so to speak. His ass hurt like the dickens.

"Um, so I heard Mom and Dad speaking and Mon's pretty cheesed off. But she said she'd go, not him which is a relief, I guess." Tim was relieved, Tami he could deal with, kinda. "So what do you want to do?"

Tim was unsure of what the ideal place was to go on a date with a girl and the girl's mother. In fact he never really dated at all, just hooked up with chicks in supermarket freezer rooms and under bleachers. Dating was never really necessary. And now he had to impress his first time out of the blocks. Not much pressure at all!

"The movies maybe, then there is some privacy, I guess," he suggested although privacy under the eagle eye of a scary mom wasn't all that likely.

"Yeah good idea. Tim?" she questioned if he was still listening.

"Yeah Jules," he answered still trying to break the fog of sleep from his mind.

"We're going to make this work," she said determinedly, not trying to convince him but stating it for the record.

'Yes we are. I'll pick you up at 7."

"When will you pick up Mom then?" she joked poorly. She sighed "let's go to some blood thirsty, cannibalistic, gore fest and make her suffer,"

"Ah I'll stay out of that one and leave that decision to you. I''ll see you tonight babe," he wanted right out of that one.

"Tim?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"You called me babe." He didn't know what she meant.

"Yeah. Don't you like it?"

"I prefer Jules, babe could be anyone," Tim sucked in a breath. He could live with that, she was his Jules, his babe, his only babe.

"Okay Jules, I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye babe," she had him there.

**Author's Note** – Sorry for the wait guys. I have been backlogged at work and flirting with a great guy via IM. Anyways here is Chapter 22 hope you enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****23**

Tim was nervous. It was a foreign feeling for him. The hours leading up to the date had him mulling over clothes to wear, what does a guy wear on a date with his date's mother? At one point he was even wearing a dress shirt and tie and then realised maybe he was over thinking this. They were going to the movies, jeans and a shirt with sleeves (he didn't have all that many) would be fine. Well he told himself that anyway. He brushed his hair and was reminded of his stunt to make Julie laugh a couple of weeks ago. There was no side part this time, just enough brush-age to ensure he didn't look wild. He left the house at 6.30pm and then drove around the Taylor's block until just before the pre-arranged time. He was being careful. He couldn't allow himself to botch this chance the Coach had given him.

Tim walked up the path, wiping his sweaty palms against the leg of his jeans. He waited on the door step, his leg tapping out of control and thoughts whizzing through his head. _Don't blow it_. Calm down you are just picking up your girlfriend...and her mother. He knocked and was relieved when Julie came to the door, ripping it open and greeting him. She got up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tim looked wildly around making sure that her parents were nowhere in the vicinity, he'd be dead before they left the driveway if Coach saw.

"It's okay, my mom's coming with us." He sighed with relief and she touched his arm in support. Her touched calmed him a little. Tim smiled at her and grabbed her hand, they walked into the living room not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Tim, how are you this evening?" Tami sounded weird like she'd just sucked down some helium. The Coach stood with his back against the breakfast bar, his arms crossed, eyebrows lowered clearly telling Tim to watch himself. _Be calm_.

"Quite well thanks Mrs Taylor. I spent the day with Street. Are we okay to go?" he asked, he was on autopilot to be honest and his first instinct was to flee. They quickly left the house until they both realised than Tami was trailing.

"Coming Mom?" Julie asked. Tami stomped behind them and Tim smiled a little recognising the stomping style.

The three of them arrived at the truck simultaneously and the question Tim forgot to answer, because of his anxiety, rushed to the fore. Who would sit where? Tim really didn't like the idea of being squished up next to Tami. She was hot but the Coach was pissed enough about Tim and his daughter. He needed Tami to be on the outside. Jules saved him from having to say anything by opening the passenger door and sliding to the centre of the seat. Tim looked at her frozen to the spot. His girl had just saved his ass. Tami and Tim looked at each other, shrugged and bustled into the cab of the truck.

It was tight. Jules' thigh was pressed up against his and his jeans tightened accordingly. He couldn't help it, there was nothing he could do. Tim then realised that she was looking at him repeatedly. He was keeping his full attention on the road but her constant smiles and undeniable enthusiasm made him smile. Tami on the other hand was not in the spirit at all!

Tim was panicking. He was stuck in a truck with two Taylor women and a Coach at home waiting for him to screw up. Forget State, the pressure here was way worse. He parked and hustled out to open the door for Tami and Julie. They walked in, Julie hooking her arm around him. Tim tried subtly trying to shake her off and realised that laughing at Toby that time was probably a bit harsh. Jules was strong and she wasn't letting go. He just didn't want to have Tami see anything that could be misconstrued as him taking advantage. People's heads turned as they entered the lobby. Jules immediately let go of Tim's arm. The audience began whispering to one another, looking back and forth between Tim, Julie and Tami and then whispering again. Tim would have given some of the crowd threatening glances but in the presence of Tami this was not an option. He had to let it happen and he was not happy about it at all. Looking at Jules he realised that this was way harder on her. She had closed her eyes obviously wanting to escape, maybe doubting the date. Before he could do something, Tami rushed in to make Julie feel better, whispering in her ear. He felt stupid, he couldn't even comfort her, her mom beat him to the punch.

Tim saw whisper something at Tami, who made a face and then disappeared into the crowd. Finally, his time! Tim wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into his body and murmured reassuringly into her ear

"Don't worry about them. It's you and me against the world or Dillon anyway. They'll get used to it soon enough," She looked at his face and knew that she saw his belief in his words. He also liked that he could finally get his hands on her and hers on his. Jules lifted her arm and wrapped it around his waist, smiling at him. They got some food and found some seats. Tim spotted Tami at the front of the cinema. He couldn't help but think that this would not be happening had Eric Taylor been their chaperone. Thank goodness for Tami Taylor and her iron will.

As soon as the lights went down Tim moved his arm around her shoulders, his hand resting on her upper arm, his finger trailing up and down her arm. He was a fast worker and he couldn't help himself. The darkness was their friend. Jules glanced up at him and found him already looking at her. He smiled at her, brought his other hand up under her chin raising it and moved in for a kiss. It was a kiss that turned the room on its axis. It was the first kiss they had experienced where it was okay, they had parental endorsement. His lips on hers, he was truly content.

Julie slipped her arm over the arm rest and onto his thigh. Tim shifted a little in his seat. He made sure that they were in physical contact the entire time, he didn't really have to try as Jules was as eager as he. Together they had dealt with a lot of crap and now they could just be. Their kisses were long, sweet and reverential. He fed each other popcorn and chortled at the ridiculousness of the movie. They were being a normal couple, he'd never been in one before. Every time she jumped at a scary moment she would press her head into the crook on his neck and he would chuckle into her hair. Doing the normal date stuff wasn't so bad. The movie finished and they didn't notice. They were still kissing when the lights came back on. They broke the kiss off and Tim pressed her forehead against hers. He could not believe this was his girl, that she had chosen him. It blew his mind. He decided to break the sexual tension and whispered

"That was fun, do you want to invite your mom to come again next week?" he dissolved into laughter and Julie hit him in the arm. He was beginning to see the humour in the chaperone situation. It really was funny. They walked out hand in hand towards Tami and then to the truck. He ignored anyone's interest in them on a date, they didn't matter. On the way home, they were all silent. He and Julie unable to withhold their smiles at one another. Pulling up in the driveway, Tim helped them each out of the truck again. Before they reached the door Tami turned around

"That was the last time you'll have a chaperone, you can bet on that. Stay here and say goodnight. I had an interesting night Tim, thank you," she entered the house and they heard her holler "Eric, we need to have a little talk."

Tim looked at her and kissed her. Thank God, sure it was funny but it was also a pain in the ass! Julie reached up and placed her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on his nape like he enjoyed. He moaned into the kiss and then broke it off.

"Jules, you tempt me," he whispered "I gotta go before your dad wangles himself away from your mom," He kissed her quick on the mouth and walked to his car. "That was the best second date I have ever been on," he called out and it had been.

**Author's Note** – Sorry for the absence of an update yesterday but I had no time between the 3rd graders and my new haircut. I look fab! LOL


	24. Chapter 24

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****24**

That night Tim fell asleep knowing that his epiphany of a few days ago was true. He was well and truly in love with his Jules. He had gone above and beyond to be with her and his initial confusion and feelings all become really clear. Jules was the prize that he had won via the right decisions. He couldn't tell her though. It may freak her out or worse she may believe that he was feeding her some sort of line. He was a newbie in this game and he felt extremely out of his depth. Matt and Julie would have said all those things to each other at some point, all he has practise saying was 'got a free hour?' He was in love for the first time in his life and he had never felt so happy or scared in his life. This could be the ultimate rejection for a rejection junkie.

/-/-/

Tim heard a whooshing sound. He cracked an eye open and immediately closed it when the bright light of day hit his cornea. He still heard the whooshing sound. He jumped out of bed, quickly donning some boxers and stumbling his way to the door. Once in the kitchen he realised it was coming from outside. As he opened the door to their front yard he wondered if he were in some strange half dream/half Julie channel hallucination. For there, through his bleary eyes he saw Julie dressed skimpily in denim short and a red bikini. She was damp and sweaty and her hair had escaped in part from its rubber band captor and was snaking down her back in slithers. He actually considered pinching himself when he saw that she was brandishing a hose, a hose! He shook his head, this could not be real. Tim Riggins' life could not be getting this good.

Julie Taylor was standing, barely dressed, partially wet and holding a phallic object. He couldn't help but wolf-whistle. He may be in love but he wasn't cold from the waist down. He wanted to rile her up, get her nose to scrunch.

"Ju-lie Tay-lor, what are you doing with your fine self this very fine morning?" He stretched and grinned when he realised she was following his movement with her eyes. In fact she dropped the hose. Good sign Riggs! She went bright red from her neck to her ears right into her hair line. He was satisfied, naughty thoughts huh Jules? He resisted the urge to rub her nose in it, he wasn't stupid. Well not too much anyway.

"I'm doing my penance for daring to scar the fullback's perfect jaw line," she said saucily.

Tim had actually forgotten about that incident. The stitches had been removed long ago, he touched the scar absent mindedly. He had a facial reminder of Jules. He chuckled having enough with the small talk, ran down the steps and pulled up next to her, deciding to have some fun at her expense. She hadn't given a thought about the punishment, she was here to tempt him. Looking around him he realised she wasn't technically breaking the rules about entering his house. She was one smart cookie, poor Coach.

Tim strode around the truck as she hosed off his hood. It almost sounded dirty! He inspected his little love struck heart out and grinned at her hands-on-hips posture. He approached her from behind and hoisted her into his arms. She weighed next to nothing and lots of her damp flesh made contact with his warm skin. It wasn't enough. He wrapped his arms around her stomach holding her close, his lips on her neck kissing the moisture pooling there. She turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck. He was presented with full-on Julie tongue action and was a little surprised. It was before 10am, there were people in their yards and she was dressed like one of his fantasies. He couldn't help himself, he slipped his hands down her naked back, slipping under her jean shorts and tantalising her lower back with his thrilling fingertips. She felt ... awesome for lack of a better word. Goosebumps broke out all over her and he knew she wasn't cold, he did that. He couldn't help but smirk a little about that. A laugh burbled out and quickly moved them both so he had her up against his shiny, newly washed truck. He picked her up and swung her on the good, her legs immediately widening to encompass his legs, her ankles hooking behind him. The heat of her seeping though her shorts and meshing with his own. Tim felt like he'd run a four minute mile, he was breathing so hard he was actually worried he might blow a lung. He kissed her from lip to shoulder and dared to go to her breast. He wasn't going beneath that fabric, there were people who could report back to the Coach but there was significant skin bare. He intended to have his way with it.

He heard her moan "Tiiiiim" allowing her more access to her bare and edible areas. "That feels soooo goooood" she moaned. He licked the water droplets resting in between her breasts and she gasped. He was probably stepping over many boundaries here but she had thrown down the gauntlet arriving in his front yard like one of his fantasies.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp. He dropped her like a hot potato, the Coach was here to kill him! He (almost) immediately realised that it was a random car enjoying the display. Jules looked mortified and bright red, she stared at her feet like she had just discovered a weird foot fungus. He briefly looked down to check, thank goodness, nothing!

"Um, I, um," he had robbed her of all words. God he was good.

"I've been told I have the ability to leave a girl speechless," he murmured. She wriggled, threatening to maim him. Her fists curled up and he couldn't help but laughingly call a truce, waving the white flag.

"You didn't. I was thinking about areas where you can improve," she snarked and he snorted in response, yeah right. "I actually came over to tell you that my parents are okay with us going out without chaperone from now on."

He smiled but was wondering if she were just pulling some elaborate prank on him "How did that happen?"

Julie grinned "My Mom." Tim laughed imagining Tami giving the Coach the kind of lecture that the team was usually exposed to pre- and post-game. He opened his arms again for her.

"So," she started moving back into his open arms "you can pick me up in the morning and you can take me on dates." He looked down at her with a teasing look on his face.

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know you, me, your truck and a vacant lot. Draw your own conclusions." She whispered into his shoulder where her chin rested, a tingle raced down the length of his body. She then kissed his bared skin with an open kiss and his knees nearly gave.

"Hmmm are you wearing that bikini top?" he chortled and she thumped him in the arm. He grew serious, cradling her face in his hands like he found himself doing frequently. "It's a date, next Saturday." They hear a screech as the Riggins front door was swung open and Billy stepped out buck naked. Tim groaned, how embarrassing. He also didn't like the way Jules was checking out Billy's package.

"What the hell's going on out here? Why is there a flood in the yard," Tim and Julie looked around the yard.

She'd forgotten to turn the hose off. Tim grinned again, yes he had that affect on women. His woman, yes he did.

**Author's Note** – Sorry for the delay guys but I have been a little preoccupied and since I haven't had a day of non-posting since the 13th Jan, I thought I deserved a break. I think there are 2-3 chapters left and then this version of Tulie is officially over. I am sad. Remember to review, it keeps me keen


	25. Chapter 25

**U****nbalanced ****–**** Chapter ****25**

Tim was relieved when they had happily fallen into their old routine of riding to school together. Things were slightly getting back to 'Tim and Julie the ways things used to be' way. Without living under the same roof and sneaking kissing in the bathroom doorway. Jules would sit in the bleachers while he practiced, doing her homework and rarely looking up. When she would he was waiting and they would trade a friendly and sometimes heat seeking look. Occasionally the Coach would intercept one of the 'hot looks' and he would be put through severe paces for the remains of training. He didn't mind, she was his and judging from the other guys envious glances, many would like to be in his position. When he'd see these looks he would just tackle harder, what were they thinking?

They would walk together a lot, despite being in different classes. He would sling his arm around her sometimes dropping a stealthy kiss on her neck, making her smile. He sometimes wondered if she wanted more, he'd seen how cutesy and touchy she had been with Matt. Was she holding back or was she not feeling the same about him? He would wonder that for a second and then she'd smile at him and he would melt on the inside. He wasn't all that into PDA and with her parents around it was more of an issue. He'd like full use of his knees in his twenties and the Coach could damage that chance with all the stair runs. Tim especially liked when he had her on her toes, whipping her into a deserted classroom and kissing her on top of the teacher's desk. Leaving them breathless, horny and irritable. Tim bet Matt had never done that.

Tim had never felt this comfortable around anyone. He found himself smiling a lot, singing Metallica aloud in front of her and whispering all sorts into her shell like ear. He was as giddy as a school girl, except his schoolgirl didn't appear all that giddy and in his defence no one would know that he was either. He was used to be restrained, holding back but it was beginning to be a problem. He wanted to tell her, that you know he you know loved her but the thought of doing it made him nauseous. So he kept it to himself and satisfied himself with sneak attacks and sing-a-longs.

/-/-/

Tim was getting worried. The last few days she was acting different. He wasn't the most observant individual but he knew something was up. He just hoped it wasn't his time with her. She was distracted, moody, pensive and definitely in two minds. He could see her see-sawing mentally on something but he didn't know what. Then she did what most guys consider the death knell. He'd ask her what was happening and she would respond with 'I'm fine', 'don't worry' and 'nothing's wrong'. She might as well of castrated him then and there. She was done with him and she didn't know how to tell him. He backed off, he didn't want to doing anything to aggravate the situation to force her into a snappy decision. He would look at her questioningly but he never asked how she was again, he couldn't bear hearing the stock standard answers. Tim did find she would sneak smiles at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He loved peripheral vision, it was the one thing that saved him from commitment in a psychiatric facility. If this was love he wasn't so sure it was the thing for him.

Tim got there for their date on time. He had been running around the last 2 hours trying to get things ready. Something romantic for just the two of them. Where they could decompress and relax and maybe get to the bottom of Jules' problem. He took her to their spot, near the vacant block. Tim could feel in the air when she tensed up, every fibre in her body at attention to the obvious unease she was feeling. He needed to do something, now.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and took her to the back of the truck. He was eager to show her his surprise, that he was capable of a thoughtful gesture. She froze a mass of thoughts crossing her face. None of them were pleasure or happiness, he felt his heart sink.

"I thought that we could come here, our place. We don't have to worry about people staring and we get to spend some time just the two of us," he spoke quietly trying to explain his idea. Maybe she didn't get it. She was a blank slate and he fought the urge to panic himself. He could see her getting worked up and waited for the explosion.

"Tim, what are you expecting?" he had no idea what she was 'really' asking him with that question.

"I was expecting us to have some food and talk and maybe ... I don't know." He trailed off knowing that he was not answering the question properly and that he may just be making it worse.

"That sounds nice and all. But you know that I am ... a ... virgin right?" as soon as the word was out of her mouth he was hit with two thoughts – 1) thank goodness and 2) oh now I get it. He was no longer the guy down a cave without a torch, he knew where this was going "I am not going to sleep with you in a truck, in the back of a truck, or on a picnic rug in the middle of a vacant field, okay?" She was getting real upset and his momentary confidence was lost, tears? He couldn't deal with tears. To give her credit though, her bottom lip quivered and her face was red but the tears did not come.

Tim figured that letting her express al that might be the better option. Interrupting could lead to a tangent accusation and he was still thinking about how to deal with the first one. Jules thought he had brought her up to this spot to de-virginise her in his truck. Ouch. Not that his truck, Jules and him hadn't had some saucy times but he wasn't that stupid. Did she think he was that stupid? He was absorbing it all, the bits and pieces of the last week falling into place. Understanding had quickly been gained. He looked up and saw she was defensive, she looked like a warrior – hair flying, nose scrunched, hands on hips her hip. A rush of desire flew through him, not the time Riggs. She said fiercely

"What?" She hadn't realised that he hadn't actually said something yet.

Quietly he responded "I was wondering how long it would take for you to talk. Although I must admit, I didn't think you would get that much out in one hit," he chuckled as the ridiculousness of it all and swiftly realised he'd made a poor move, it made her angrier.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jules, stop trying to pick a fight with me. You were obviously bugged about something and you weren't going to tell me until you were ready. Tonight. You were ready." He looked at her and went with the flow.

"Well the idea was nice." She conceded looking at the basket. His chest puffed with pride, hands into his back pocket, he slightly rocked on his heels.

"Yes it was. But I didn't bring you here to have my wicked way with you," a sigh of relief was released from her lungs. "I wanted to spend some time, just you and me."

"Well that's okay then." Tim realised she was sulking and decided he'd have to clear the air. He stepped into her, put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his.

"You and me, Jules. You and me. I know you think I am some kind of man-whore..." it kinda hurt to think that she thought of him that way.

She interrupted him "Oh no Tim, I have never thought of you like that," she was clearly lying and he loved her for trying but he raised his eyebrow anyway. Truth was his tool.

"...and I am not going to lie that I have been with other girls. But you and me. We're different. Things are going to be different. I'm different."

"You don't want me?" her face fell and he felt like kicking himself. He had no idea where she'd grabbed that idea from. His pants were already clearly telling another story.

"Are you serious?" He leaned in and kissed her senseless. "I just think that I want this to last Jules, I don't want this to be like other relationships, and I have to do things differently. This is different." She nodded her understanding. "We'll worry about that stuff later okay? Later".

"What happened to Tim Riggins, meathead and sycophant? "she asked. He wondered what sycophant meant but decided it didn't matter.

"I love you, you know?" she said it so fast that he almost didn't hear it. It had come out as one word. His heart jumped. She loved him. She loved Tim Riggins. It seemed impossible, improbable.

"I know," he responded, he was lying but he was better at it than she. She punched him, hard. "Ow, you want to beat a confession out of me?" Physical violence had always seemed to be the catalyst with them.

"I'm considering it," he was leaving her hanging and she didn't like it at all. He found it hilarious. The more he found it funny, the more riled up she'd get and the more horny he'd become. It was perfect.

He leaned in, pressed his mouth against hers and said into her lips "I love you too." She let go of a breath, it sounded shocked. "Are you still going to hit me?" he joked. Jules kisses him again and he realised he's home.

**AN** – Okay I am on a roll. Epilogue is coming in a few hours. I have an idea for a sequel would people be interested? How far into the future?


	26. Epilogue

**U****nbalanced ****–****Epilogue**

Tim Riggins had gone from man-whore to boyfriend. Boyfriend of four months and owner of numerous bruised arms. They loved, they fought, they laughed, and they bonded. They were united. And yet the Coach still defended Tim when it came to copious amounts of bruises he'd seen Julie give him over the months. Yep he was getting pummelled by a girl and he loved every second of it.

She pushed for the physical early on and for some reason he'd put his foot on the brake. He was the brake, Julie the accelerator. He didn't want to be her regret. Almost as if the act would destroy what they had built. . The loser she had lost her virginity too. They guy she'd mistakenly given herself to. He couldn't bare it. Jules had understood after awhile, a wordless understanding they had been somehow created. His Jules decided to concede...for now.

It in the end there were in their place, Tim called it 'Tiggins Timeout', Julie thought it was stupid to merge their names together. They'd been in their place, parked near that vacant lot. They were laying out on the rug in the bed of his truck looking at the stars. They were laid out and she was curled into him, her tiny body making him feel big, strong and her protector. Her fingers were going for a stroll across his ribs and they were thinking of the future. She lay their silently. It took awhile for him to get her to shut up for long, she had a need to fill in silences. She had only stopped humming under her breath last week. Comfortable silence.

So it hadn't been planned. They were laying out in the back of his truck, her hands smoothing up his chest and then down across his stomach. Before he knew it her innocent motions had become intent filled and driven. His shirt was raised and she was dragging her mouth in its wake. She moved again intent on her sensual assault and he wasn't complaining. She sat up leaning over him, kissing her way up his torso, dragging the t-shirt as she rose. He kissed her with all that he had, he was already breathing incredibly hard. He was going to go with it. He pulled his tee shirt over his head and watched with heavy lids as she removed her tank. They were both on their knees, facing one another, breathing heavily. His eyes asked whether or not she was sure and she smiled her sureness back at him, here eyes filled with trust, love and lust. He touched her tentatively and then suddenly their hands were all over, too fast to keep track of, their bodies alive with sensations. He had never felt like this with any of his conquests, his body sang.

Tim gasped as she slowed the pace, kissing him with lots of lip and tracing his mouth with her tongue. She kissed her way down his throat, down across the muscles of his stomach. He loved her touching his abs, he knew how much she adored them, lusted after them and they were all hers. Julie unfastened his jeans pulling them down his thighs and off his legs. She straddled him. His hands went to her hips, massaging the skin there and moving higher to trace the lines of her abdomen. She was firm and warm and vibrantly alive. His hands froze and they rested beneath her breasts. He paused then moved to touch them over her bra. She reacted immediately with motion and voice and he felt zings rush through him. Tim continued to touch her, unfastening her bra and revealing her firm, taunt goodies to his worshipping eyes.

Julie started giggling and he thought it was inevitable that one of the most pivotal moments of their relationship would be tied with laughter. He slowly moved his hands over her breasts and to her nipples. He moved in, wooing them with his mouth. She tasted like strawberries and the rest of her clothes, and his, disappeared quickly. Their legs twisted, their kisses become languid and full of promise. To be together forever, to be truthful, to do this again...hopefully! He entered her and she gasped, he immediately wondered if he had hurt her much. His hands moved to frame her face and placed a kiss over her gasp and slowly they started moving in sync. The feeling of her legs surrounding him, her surrounding him in her warmth and love was beautiful. She shocked him when she grabbed his ass as he thrust in her, wanting him deeper. He kissed her throat reverentially as her head was thrown back in what he hoped was euphoria. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time, watching to see any indication that he hurt her, that she was changing her mind. He was petrified that this moment would become what he had feared. Their heavy breathing filled the air and she laughed. That bell-like sound, that relieved laugh, allowed every one of his fears to dissipate and he knew they were fated. She would be his Jules forever.

They laid there in the back of his truck. Entwined. Glistening with sweat and staring into each others eyes. His eyes were worried, she raised her hand to his hair, brushing a strand behind his ear.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "Was I?" He blinked, shocked not having considered that she might have felt some performance anxiety. He had, he wanted her first time to be golden but she has doubted herself?

"You were ... phenomenal," he breathed into her mouth, kissing its corner. "I just didn't want to hurt you, I wanted this to be something you'd remember ... for the right reason." She hugged him close, her mouth to his ear. She comforted him and turned him on all at once.

"Have I ever told you that you're too good for me?" she whispered. He pulled back, looking at her in the eyes and realised she meant it. In that moment he knew what it meant to be truly complete.

**AN** – And so Unbalanced has come to an end. A sequel may occur but I have to think about it some more. I know there are many eager beavers out there and I don't want to disappoint you...ever. Love you all to bits. Will start a new story very soon.


End file.
